Queen of Leviathan: The Berserker
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary Inside. Rated M for Mature
1. Summary and Preview

**Summary: What if during the Family Day at the Kuoh Academy? Another relative of Rias Gremory shows and was adoptive into the Gremory Clan for eleven years. Ren Arc-Gremory the Black Devil Berserker and Queen of Serafall Leviathan has been training his body and mind to become stronger for his own goals and overcome any that comes at him. Ren is the Devil that shows honor and battles for what's right in the world of DxD. (OC x Harem) Berserker (Lancelot)-OC. AU [Self-Insert]**

 **AN: This story was inspired by Prince of Destruction by Holy Knights of the Round Table and I don't own anything, but my OC and now enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _Preview_

 _A black knight raises up from his kneed down portion, gathering up the demonic magic and mana he need to fight an army. Black smoke comes out of his back and stands tall as he let out demonic roar that all can hear._

 _…_

 _The black knight fights many waves of rouge Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and humans with magic abilities. He summoned a minigun, firing many rounds at his foes and killing them within seconds. Blood spills everywhere as the knight kept the kill going._

 _…_

 _The black knight picks up two massive poles in his hands before throwing at the rouge Fallen Angels and killed them by the spinning poles._

 _…_

 _The black knight lugged at group of rouges, swing his massive weapon at them with demonic magic following behind and left no one alive._

 _…_

 _The black knight summons dual rifles and started to fire the clips at the Stray Devils that surround him before firing black demonic magic bullets._

 _…_

 _The black knight punches, kicks, breaks, and destroyed any rouge creatures coming at him while absorbing their blood into his armor for power._

 _…_

 _The black knight swings a holy demonic sword at his foe, destroying them within a strike and left nothing behind._

 _…_

 _The black knight investigates the air to see a fighter jet and jumped onto of it. He used his black metal tendrils to control of the jet. As he took the jet as his own and started to fly it in super speed. Red lines of energy follow behind the jet as the knight fires many missiles at the large group of rouges down below and drove the jet to crash down on top of them. Many explosion and killed many rouges, but only one came out alive and was the black knight himself. He then let a demonic howl in victory with his demonic magic flying around him._


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **AN: This story has not only High School DxD and Fate/Stay Night, but Freezing and small elements from different anime. I don't them, but the story and OC I made. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

Rebirth was a funny thing and a lot has happened to me during my stay in this new world that I never thought was out there and real. But here I am, living in the word of High School DxD the anime/manga that I watched in my old home. My old home or world had no happy thoughts or memories to think about. I never felt home there, but here I happen to feel alive and at home.

"Home is where the heart is. And I believe that. My heart has found a home to be happy with and to find what I have been missing," I said in thought with a smile on my face.

I think should introduce myself before going any deeper.

My name is Ren Arc-Gremory, yes Gremory and will explain that soon enough. I am nineteen years old with white hair that has red tips and purple eyes. I wore a black jacket, blue shirt, jeans, and black half pair of boots. And yes, I am a Devil which follows into my last name, well adoptive name that is.

Eleven years ago, I came into this new world after losing my life in the past life and become a Half-Devil with silver bat-like wings. I also happen to be the descendant of Sir Lancelot through my human side while wielding Arondight and the Shield of Camelot.

I never thought I would come into a new world and be a Half-Devil. I first thought I was going crazy but changed when I noticed that I was in the Underworld. I started out living in the poor area of the Underworld, stealing food or money I can get. It wasn't a problem since I grow up on my own, but it changed when my luck ran into Lady Gremory or Venelana Gremory, but now mother.

I wanted to steal from her and did, but I gave her money back and she grateful I did. She asked me why I was doing out in the cold streets alone and I told that I was alone with no one to take care of me. She was taken back and did something that I never thought I would hear in my life. She asked if I wanted to come with her to her household and be adoptive. I cried tears of happens and hugged my new mother as she hugged me back like a mother would.

Venelana or mother brought me back to the Gremory household and told her husband that she adoptive a new member into the Gremory family. At first was scared that Lord Gremory or Zeoticus Gremory would never take me like his wife did. But to my surprise, he ruffled my hair like a father would do to his son and welcome me into the family.

I smiled in remembering the times I spent with my new family and loved them very much. I did meet my new sister, Rias Gremory, older brother Sirzechs Lucifer, and sister-in-law Grayfia Lucifuge. I was grateful and happy that they welcome me into the family. I grown to be a good Pure-Blooded Devil of the house of Gremory.

During the eleven years later, I trained on becoming stronger to fight any threats to the Devils and one day all members Three Faction. I study hard, learning many things and my knowledge over magic grow. And, the work and love for doing music, to the point of performing in the human world and Underworld for many fans, earning the name the Black Ghost.

I did spend time with new family. I love them and always spend time with them when I have chances. I meet Rias's Peerage members as she gained them into her peerage, being her Queen, Knight, Rook, and Bishop. I also heard that she gained new members into her peerage laity and saw her Pawn fighting against Riser Phenex.

I already know what servants she gained in the human world but will act surprise when I see them soon enough. I want my sister to have a strong heart and believe in her peerage that they and her can overcome what challenges that comes at them. They are going to need it and I will help them with that.

Also, I happened to be the Queen of Serafall Leviathan to everyone surprise and Grayfia happiness to work under of the Four Great Satans. I met my King when I turn fifth teen and she grown to love me at first sight which I did as well. I happen to love her in my old world when watching DxD and still do now.

My parents thought that I wanted to have my own peerage or maybe join my sister's peerage, but I told them that I wanted to but wanted to make my own choice to raise from the top and one gain my own peerage. They respected my choice and still were proud of me. My sister wanted me to come with her to the human world and have fun with her and her peerage, but I told that I will visit her when I am free and that I will always love her. She loved me back and walked her own path like I did.

I'm a Mid-Class Devil that rivals come High-Class Devils and still have a way to go to gain my own peerage one day.

Then the sound of a school bell got my attention and out of my thoughts to see that Kuoh Academy was starting or a break was going on. I could go to college here but will join when summer is over and then I will join up for college. I can't wait to see my sister's and friend's face when they see me. My friend…I will explained soon enough and just so happen to see not so from my here.

Sona Sitri, younger sister of my King and the heiress of the Sitri Clan. I happen to know her for a long time now. Rias and I played with her when we were young and had great times. In fact, Sona's mother and my mother were great friends, but had some rival moments like my sister and childhood friend do. So yeah there was that and who knows what will happen.

"Hello Sona-chan," I greeted with a warm smile on my face and waved my right towards my friend.

Sona turn towards me to see who called her but let out a short gasp before walking towards me and soon got faster. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms around my body. I smiled and return warp my arms around her. I saw Tsubaki, Sona's Queen, watched us with a smile on her face on seeing her King happy to see me like she was.

I could also can tell that many Kuoh students were shock on what was going and didn't care. Humans never learn, but hey, I was human once and understand the confusion.

"Ren? What are you doing here?" Sona asked, being muffled due to her face being pressed so closely to my shirt.

She pulled her head away to understand and hear me better, but still hugged me though, not that I don't mind.

"Mom and Lady Sitri told me. I was free and around area and so…here I am," I replied with a smile on my face.

"But I though that mission was a long one. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me," Sona responded.

I laugh a little and said, "The mission was taken care of and I was not going to mess my sister and your family day at school."

Sona smiled at me with a small laugh leaving her lips at my laidback personality as I patted her on the top of her head and smiled at her.

Once the hug stopped, I turn my attention towards Tsubaki and smiled at her. Like my sister and some members of her peerage, I met her when Sona got her Evil Piece and used on Tsubaki. I know what the other members, but never met them before and will need to keep the act up.

"Good morning Tsubaki-chan," I greeted with a smile on my face.

"Good morning to you too, Ren. It's good to see you again," Tsubaki greeted back with a smile on her face.

"I'm happy to see you again too Tsubaki-chan. I also will be happier to see the other members of your peerage Sona-chan and my sister's," I replied, knowing who they are, but will like to meet them in person instead of hearing them.

"That can happen but come on Ren. We still have 15 minutes before Tsubaki and I need to be un our homeroom. I'll give you quick tour of the building before catching up with Rias," Sona offered, making a good point.

"Sure Sona-chan. I would like nothing more," I agreed, having Sona and Tsubaki showing me around the school.

As I followed Sona and Tsubaki down the hallway, still having my friend clinging onto my right arm and being happily to drag me around or see me again, maybe both and was fine with it. I saw various classrooms and hallways that honestly looked the same to me. I find it sweet, cute, and adorable at how my friend was so pleased and excited to see me visiting her. I always have time for friends and family any time.

I saw that Tsubaki walked close behind us with a smile on her face form watching us and looked at me with a love look in her eyes. I could tell that she and my King's sisters have a crush on me. That's fine and was fact that Devils have harems. So, no problem and I already have harem, being my King, a leader of the Youkai Faction, other Devils in the Underworld that I train or spend time with, and maybe future members of some other Devils that I know of. I also happen to like strong, cute, and smart girls. Sona and her Queen fit my likings. Sorry Saji and Kiba, but they are going to be with me form the looks of it. Saji is an idiot and would not understand it. Kiba doesn't even know or would care due to his own pride of a swordsmen. So yeah, they're was that, but moving on.

"So what class do you have first Sona-chan?" I asked, getting my friend to look at me with a happy smile on her face.

"I have Home Economics first which I share with Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki but before that, I have to go to Home Room to register my attendance. Rias and her Queen will be there also," Sona replied while walking with her Queen and I into the hallways.

That's good and I will get to surprise my sister once again for seeing me again.

"Did you know that you and Rias brother is coming today?" Sona asked.

I could guess where this question was going, but oh knows.

"I know. Big brother would not stop talking about for days now and Grayfia will come to keep him in line from his childless actions. And I think father would come too, since he is dose work here after all and have time to spend time with his children," I responded with a small chuckle.

Sona smiled, but changed into a frown and said, "Ren you don't be any chance now if she is coming today do you?"

Knowing what Sona was mentioning and could only laugh at how nervous she looked but stopped to talk her.

"I don't know if she is coming. I don' want any incidents," I replied with a chuckle but earned me a quick swat on the arm from Sona.

"I'm serious. You know what she's like. She'll find a way to embarrass me in front of everyone which I will never be able to live down," Sona said with little red on face from embarrassment from thinking what her older sister would do.

While I may find it cut, but this wasn't the time for it. I sighed and understand that I need to help her out.

"I don't know if she will or will not be here. Me being here was a last minute and I don't know what her plans are or if she even knows what today is," I said, calming my friend down enough.

This calmed Sona down and said, "Thank you Ren. But you can sense her if she was anywhere, nearby right?"

I frown with shook of my head and said, "Nope, but if she appears then so be is. She is your sister after all and despite how she acts most of the time she dose love you, Sona-chan. And this help you. I'm her Queen and I vow that I will do my very best to keep her in line."

Sona listened with smile on her face and nodded in understanding that I will do my very best.

"I guess your right. Though she's not here yet and she dose like to make an entrance. Maybe I got lucky and-," Sona said, but was cut when someone yelled out loud all the sudden.

"Let's get to the Gym!" The shout surprised us.

Sona, Tsubaki and I turned around to see a group of boys run past them as we made our down the hallway towards the set of stairs that would lead out to the gymnasium. Sona's happy look quickly morphed into one more serious as her president mast quickly took over her face and gained an aura of authority. I sighted that the moment was cut, and work was coming by some boys were can't control themselves.

"No running in the halls!" Sona called out, making the three boys quickly stop in their tracks and turn back to look at her with a nervous look.

Yep, this was going to be long day and I already know what happens in the Gym.

"Now why are you in such a rush? Do you not have homeroom to get too?" Tsubaki asked with an aura of authority.

The three all nodded, but one spoke up, "Apologies president and vice-president. We heard there was something going on in the Gymnasium and wanted to go see."

"And what is happening the Gymnasium that is so important?" Sona asked as she crossed her arms.

I could tell what the three boys were going to say and was right. They told that a cute…no a very hot girl in a magical girl costume that was performing a show for the students. My eyebrows twitched of these boys that are perverts and had no sham what so ever. It can't be helped, and in my view, everyone was a pervert in their own way. One can show to much or not, but that was the way of life and I already know what the boys were talking about.

Sona's face quickly went pale and snapped her head towards me, wanting some answered.

"It cold be anyone," I answered with shrugged of my shoulders.

"Was there anything else? Some king of description beside the obvious?" Sona asked the trio who were silent for a moment as they thought about that question before one spoke up.

"I think someone said that she had some kind of staff with a star on it," The student replied, making Sona turn even more paler.

Sona then took off running from where she was standing and healed ass down to the Gymnasium. Okay saw that one coming and could guess what will happen next. The three boys were left confused to what just happen while Tsubaki and I walked past them to follow Sona at a leisurely pace. We both gave one another a knowing look, having a very good idea what was about to happen.

Soon enough Sona with Tsubaki and myself caught up with her during her moment of panic pushed the doors of the Gymnasium wide open with both hands. Her focus immediately went to large group of teenage boys and a few girls that were huddled around the balance beams the gym club used. A little way from the large group Sona and I spotted Rias who had her own peerage by her side. Her Queen Akeno was by her side as usual along with her Rook Koneko, her second Bishop Asia Argento, her Knight Kiba and her second knight Xenovia. Her only Pawn Issei Hyoudou was with the crowd of people stationed around the beam.

"Sona! Brother!" Rias yelled out, noticing her childhood friend and me.

She quickly called us over, gaining her peerages attention as well as Sona, Tsubaki and myself.

"Over here," Rias said, waving her right hand to where she was at.

We walked over to where my sister was out, but to only have her jumped into my arms and hugged me. I hugged her back and miss my sister for a long time. It's been months since the last time I saw Rias or her peerage.

"I miss you Ren-nii-san," Rias said, putting her head in my chest.

"I miss you too Rias-nee-san," I answer back with a smile on my face and patted her head.

Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko smiled at me and leave me to have the moment with my sister. But the blue-haired girl, blonde-haired girl, and brown-haired boy were shock about on what was going on.

"What's going on?" Xenovia asked, speaking out for herself, Asia, and Issei.

Rias let go of the hug to answer the question and opened her mouth preparing to speak, but before she could someone yelled out a single word of someone's name and grabbed everyone's attention.

"SO-TAN!" A woman voice yelled, being my King and caused Sona to stop mid step.

I smiled with chuckle as I saw Serafall running towards her young sister and soon saw Sona's Pawn, Saji running behind her by pushing through the crowd of people. Yep it was just like before.

"I'm sorry President. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen," Saji said through his tried breath from pushing people out of his way.

Sona tried to speak, but Serafall wasn't giving he the chance as she babbled away, serving to only make her get redder and redder.

"Sona-chan what's wrong? You're blushing like crazy. Are you not happy to see your wonderful big sis after being separated for so long," Serafall said before a pouted and stamped her feet gently on the ground to show displeasure at not get anything affection back from Sona.

Oh boy. I saw this coming.

"I think you should be much happier then this. We should be all cuddles and kisses," Serafall said happily, making Sona's eyebrows twitch and blushed more.

"So that's her sister and, who is he?" Xenovia asked, pointing at me while Rias and her peerage watched Sona reunite with her sister, despite looking mortified that they were even in the same building.

Poor Sona but will I help after answering some questions first.

"Yes, that's Serafall Leviathan. Sona's older sister," Akeno answered as Issei appeared next to them, having caught the question and answer.

He looked confused at the name Leviathan and how she acted towards her sister. No shock to me since big bro do sue not to sis these days, but on a low level.

"Leviathan?" Issei asked with question appearing on his head.

"Yes, one of today's Four Great Satans. And this person happens to my brother and Queen of Serafall, Ren Arc-Gremory," Rias answered and introduced me to her new members of her peerage.

This surprised Issei, Asia, and Xenovia to the core while Saji and Tsubaki were watching Serafall talking to Sona.

"Hello everyone and new members of my sister's peerage. Nice to meet you," I greeted with a wave of my right hand at them.

Before three new members could speak or say anything, Saji came up to me and looked in my eye, making me frown and he was not pleased with me being so close to his King and Tsubaki. He even puffed out his chest to try and show he was intimated by me. I wasn't trying to be but will if he doesn't get out my face.

"Who are you?" Saji questioned me as he crossed his arms and lent in to get an even closer to at me.

He squinted his eyes as he examined me from head to toe as if he was bloodhound and was starting to piss me off.

"Saji! Stop what you're doing night now!" Tsubaki shouted with hiss, noticing what was going on and walked towards us.

"But Tsubaki who is this guy?" Saji asked in question and looked at Tsubaki in confusion.

Can't balm him for not knowing me or the others. New Devils have it to learn after all.

"He could be someone trying to get too close to President," Saji said as he pointed at me.

Can't balm and Sona is hot in my eyes. So, I might, but not now and will be nice this time.

"You know it's polite to introduce yourself first when asking for someone's name. Also, it's impolite to talk about someone when they are standing right in front of you," I said my eyes narrowed a little that caused Saji to turn pale.

Still won't balm the new comers. Most don't know about me after all.

I stopped my glare with a smile and said, "But to ease your worries. I'm Ren."

Saji seemed a small bit easier knowing my name but still looked at me with frown. Okay, he was close on pushing it and will not like it if he keeps it up. Before he could speak or anyone else ask a question, someone suddenly yelled out my name and was my King.

"REN-KUN!" Serafall screamed happily as she ran towards me.

Soon Saji was launched across the gymnasium from my King. He went face first into the wall and then slumped on the ground as he held his face. Everyone and myself winced as he was in pain and hold his nose to stop the bleed. That's got to hurt and soon found Serafall still coming towards. I smiled and know what was coming next for me.

I opened my arms up to Serafall who all but pounced on to me, throwing her pink staff to the side and wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. Soon we locked our lips together in a very steamy embrace that caused everyone to blush in deep red and jaw drops on the ground with their eyes building out of their sockets. My arms came down and cupped my King's behind to keep her level with my face while having her arms wrapped around my neck as their mouth attacked one another. Soon we both stopped for air and look at each other.

"I take it you missed me?" I asked before Serafall linked our lips together again.

Neither us give the other time to breathe as our tongues put into action. I could tell that those who are watching were getting even more redder.

"Could you both please refrain from suck PDA! Do I need to remind you this is a school?" Sona asked with her arms crossed and give us a glare.

Serafall and I stopped from kissing each other for air and from Sona. She has a point and most humans can't handle it from the looks of it.

"She has a point Sera-chan. They can't handle it, and this is a school after all. We can have our moment later and miss you," I said with a warm smile on my face.

"Fine, but our moment will come later, and I miss you Ren-kun," Serafall replied with a warm smile on her face before she gave me a quick kiss on the lips and got up with me.

Serafall and I got up on our feet to see the humans going back to their thing with massive blush on their faces while the Devils had blush and shook it off for more questions.

"Um, President you have another brother and he is a Queen Piece. Isn't a girl usually the Queen Piece?" Issei asked, wanting some question and some others share the same thing.

"Yes, I have another brother while Ren is adoptive, but we still see each other as siblings and he was welcome into the Gremory Clan with open arms. And no Issei, the Queen is not strictly related to only women. Remember the Queen piece is the second most important piece to the peerage since it's commonly recognized as the peerages second in command. It has all the characteristics of the Rook, Knight and Bishop piece, therefore, the most well-balanced piece. Also, my brother is not the only male who holds the Queen piece. There are many men who hold that piece and none gets looked down upon in the Underworld. It's a position of great power after all," Risa answered and informed her new members of her peerage of me.

Issei nodded his head, understand what his King said and looked at me. I looked back to give him a smile and he smiled back to friendly with me. He maybe a pervert and has a big dream of being Harem King, but I think I can bump that down and help him grow to be stronger.

"So, I guess that means he is a big deal right. I mean he must be if he is in the peerage of one of the Four Great Satans and your brother," Xenovia commented and Rias nodded her head in confirmation.

"You are very correct Xenovia. When my brother became fifth teen he had the choice to be my peerage, have his own, or join another peerage. He chooses to be in Serafall's Peerage as her Queen. He trained very hard to gain his own set one day and is a big impact for many Young Devils to look up," Rias said with a smile on her face.

Her peerage and Saji nodded their heads on hearing my sister.

"Um President why would your brother chose that and not have his own set?" Issei asked while rubbing his head.

I decided to speak and said, "It was my choice and took it. While must would go for the fast track to gain their own peerage and that's fine, but I wanted to start on my own pace. The reason why I didn't choice not to be with my sister's peerage was not the reason I love her or want to spend time her. I want her to grow her own wings and become strong with her peerage. And day become as not just an Heiress of Gremory, but Rias the woman that fought for her own beliefs."

This caused everyone to be heart taken of what I said to my sister and caused Rias to have tears coming down her eyes. She never knows my true reason and thought back then that I did it to be free, but now she knows and was happy to hear that from me.

Rias wipes her tears away with her right arm and said, "Thank you Ren. I'm happy you believe me on a great level and will make you proud, brother."

"I'm already proud of you and Sona, sister. You two have a long way to go, but I have faith that will you both will do your very best to overcome the challenges that comes at you," I said with a big smile on my face and got them to smiled back at me on my words of wisdom.

While I am not from this world or gained a good life, I vowed to have a great life in this world and with family I love very much.

"That's right! Ren-kun and I hope to see you all do your very best, but for now we must go to the next class for the day!" Serafall said in a happy tone of voice as she dragged me to the next class.

I waved goodbye and the Devils did too as my King and I left the gymnasium while they went to class. Serafall and I walked towards the next classroom with us holding each other's hands. Yes, we are in a relationship and she was fine with me having a harem, but as long she knows the members and is the main alpha of harem. It was fine by me and fair enough.

Once Serafall and I made it to the next classroom, I offered her to go first and said, "After you my beloved."

Serafall giggled at me and said, "Why thank you, my dear."

The rest of the day went on fast and the summit will start within the few days. I look forward to it and will get ready but will enjoy the time I have with Serafall and my sister before things start. I'm happy to be here in the world of DxD and look forward on living it.

* * *

 **Ren's Harem: Serafall Leviathan. Yasaka. Madoka Bael (Female Sairaorg). Kuisha Abaddon. Coriana Andrealphus. Medea. Arcueid Brunestud. Leone. Nero (Red Saber). Esdeath Partas. Cassandra Aoi. Sona Sitri. Tsubaki Shinra.**

 **Maybe list that votes could help: Kuroka. Xenovia Quarta. Rossweisse. Gabriel. Akeno Himejima.**

* * *

 **Here is Madoka's Peerage**

 **King: Madoka Bael**

 **Queen: Kuisha Abaddon**

 **Bishops: Coriana Andrealphus and Medea**

 **Rooks: Arcueid Brunestud and Leone**

 **Knights: Nero (Red Saber) and Esdeath Partas**

 **Pawns: Regulus (Pawn x7) and Cassandra Aoi**


	3. Chapter 1 Summit Act

**Chapter 1: Summit Act: The Berserker Awakening**

* * *

As the days went, I trained a little to be ready for the Khaos Brigade and Magicians that attacked the summit. It never hurts to be ready or be a step ahead of the game. I already know what happens at the summit between the Three Factions and might not listen to all of it but will keep on my guard up and listen in case things get out of hand. So yeah, was ready for action, but will put that aside for now and enjoy the moment with my King.

Serafall and I were resting in our bed for a while since we have a few hours until the meeting starts. We rested in the hotel for the moment until the summit was over and we can head back towards the Underworld for the next upcoming meetings. She hugged me close her body and I hugged back with my hand on her waist to rub it calmly. We stayed like this for awhile and no we didn't have a deep love making moment. We wanted to be special and sometime later when we are ready.

"Hey, Ren-kun?" Serafall called out, getting my attention to look at her.

"Yes, Sera-chan," I answered back.

Serafall moved her body and was on top of me, looking at me with a nice calm look on her face.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Serafall asked.

I was taken back with my eyes widen and a blush appeared on my face. This was a shock to me and I wonder what brought this up.

"Sera-chan what brought this up all the sudden?" I asked, wondering if she was okay or something happens.

Serafall blushed a little and said, "Well, I see you do so well with the other girls in your harem and kids. Like with Yasaka and Cassandra and their kids Kunou, Kazuha, and Kazuya. I have just been thinking about it for a while. I'm not rushing it and I know that you want us to have our moment be special, Ren-kun."

I smiled as I used my hands to cup my girl's check before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and looked at her with a warm look at my face. Serafall smiled back at me and waited for me to speak.

"I would love to have kids with you and the other girls. I love you, the other girls, Yasaka and Cassandra very much. Even Kunou, Kazuha, and Kazuya look up to me as their father and I love them as my own kids. I would like to have kids with you and other girls one day. Not today or tomorrow, but maybe one day and I will make special for us to enjoy," I said with a smile on my face as I held my King close to me.

Serafall smiled as she hugged me close and slept for couple more hours before we need to go to the meeting. Since I am her Queen, I need to be there at her side and will always be at my King's side no matter what. I have no problem with sleeping with one of the women I love.

I was surprised that I happen to be in a relationship with Yasaka and Cassandra. They were fine with me having a harem and everything works out, making me happy with my life. I met Yasaka a while ago on a mission for the Four Satans to talk to her and the rest we fall in love. Cassandra, I saved her three years ago from being sexually assaulted (rape) by her brother and killed him to end his pain. I then helped Cassandra to raise her children and she loved me for that. I loved her back and had my cousin/girlfriend take her into her peerage for protection.

I was surprised that some other anime was in this world of DxD, but the world different and yet the same world I know. I can worry about that later. I shook my head and started to close my eyes. I need my rest for the meeting.

 ** _Time Skip_**

I was right and the meeting between the Three Factions was starting to play out like it did in the anime/manga, but something has changed that I am taken back and okay with. I will explain the change soon enough, but first, my sister, her peerage, and friend with her Queen have shown up finally.

"We're not late, are we?" Rias asked worriedly.

I smiled and shook my head no, making her happy and sighed in relief.

"No. You're not later little sister, just take a seat anywhere you see," Sirzechs replied, offering our sister and her peerage a seat.

"Thanks, Ni-sama," Rias said with a smile, making me and our brother smiled back at her.

Soon Sona with her Queen and Rias with her peerage took their seats as the leaders of the Three Faction get ready for the meeting for peace between the three sides. It would be nice for peace and look forward, but first things first.

Sirzechs Lucifer and by his side his Queen/Wife, Grayfia Lucifuge. Ajuka Beelzebub was here and our last Satan was not due to being himself and need to watch the Underworld. Serafall and I were here, taking our seats for the Devil Faction.

The Fallen Angels Faction or Grigori had Azazel and Vali like before. Hmm, I still would keep an eye on the white-haired Half-Devil teen. I know he loves to fight and is a battle manic. I will need to keep my guard up around him for the time being. A fight with the White Dragon Emperor will be hard ass fight, but not now and will focus on that later.

The Angels had Michael and Irina Shidou like before but are not alone. Gabriel was here for the Angel Faction and was the change that I mentioned before. I'm fine with it and the meeting could use more members to talk about peace.

"Now that everyone is here, we now start the summit. As the leader of the Angels, I am ready to begin," Michael spoke, taking his seat with Gabriel sitting next to him and have Irina on guard behind them.

"I, as well. I am ready to begin," Azazel easily followed up.

"And we, the three of four Maou of the Underworld are ready to begin," Sirzechs followed as the other two Satans nodded their heads in agreement.

I relaxed in my chair, watching the meeting progress. While I do politics with other factions once and while for the Devil Faction, I already know how this meeting will go down and I will wait to speak when the time comes. My view on peace is very strong and will fight if needed. I looked at Serafall, who was taking part in the conversation between the faction leaders. I could not help myself in smiled slightly at her and was happy to be with her and other girls. As long I have them with me, then that peace and future can happen for me.

"Why don't we ask the younger generation what they think?" Sirzechs questioned got my attention and everyone else out their thoughts or have a break in the meeting.

I started to pay close attention to this part in case I will be asked a question. The answered was the same as before and it finally made its way towards Issei, getting me to raise an eyebrow and know what comes next.

"Well…I, uh, don't really know. I mean…uh…I'm sorry I can't really understand," Issei sheepishly chuckled, being little overwhelming.

Oh no here it comes.

"Think of it like this Issei-kun," Azazel started with an amused smirk on his face.

Please don't say it.

"If there's war, you can't have sex with Rias and have kids. If there's peace, you can have sex all you want," Azazel explained in a rather…unique way.

My eyebrows twitched and saw this coming. I sighed while my sister's eyes were widened comically and had full-blown blush on her face. The others around her and I chuckled at her misfortune.

 _"You have one of kind servant, Rias-nee-san,"_ I said in thought with a small smile on my face.

"Peace! I want peace! That way I can have sex with President," Issei hurriedly exclaimed.

Yep, I have my work cut out for me. I will need to put him on a hard-core training to knock him down on his feet and out of pervert dream of his. I have long work to do but move on.

"What about you Vali?" Azazel asked.

Vali shrugged and said, "I Don't really care either way. As I long as I have strong people to fight, I'm fine."

I narrowed my eyes little at him and was like before. I know what happens and his answer was vague to be an answer. I have a feeling that things later will be interesting later.

"What about you Ren? What's your opinion?" Azazel asked.

The others turned towards me and waited for my response. My answer will be easy to tell. Serafall and some of the other Devils knew of my answer will be and smiled at me.

"As long I can protect the ones I care about, then I will always desire peace," I answered with a smile on my face.

"So, its decided then. Peace between our factions shall exist and let us hope that it last for centuries to come," Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Amen to that," Azazel agreed.

Before the celebrations could take place, but something happens. Then all the sudden time froze and almost everyone was frozen in place, but Issei, Rias and I won't for some odd reason. I already know but will keep the action in the place and do my best.

"W-what's going on!?" Issei wondered in panic.

"Calm down. You're not helping," I said, getting up from my seat and started to use my scenes to find any unwanted guest.

That caused Issei to stop his panicking and think with his head for once.

So, they are here, but only the magicians and rouges like the anime. That should not be trouble for me to take care of.

"Could it be that Gasper's Sacred Gear activated?" Rias wondered, being a concern and surprise.

"I see. Hmm how interesting," I said as I walked around and sensed more unwanted guest coming towards us.

I already know what Gasper Sacred Gear dose and how he can't control its power, yet. He will need help and will good to see again him on good terms than this.

"It seems that Gasper did not want us to be affected by his Sacred Gear," I theorized, seeing and already know the reason behind it.

Rias and Issei agreed with me since it made sense and thought.

"I'm also starting to sense over an army of unwanted guest that are coming," I added, getting them to both worried.

"B-but how!? We should have sensed them?" Rias said in shock that she didn't or anyone else but me can sense the unwanted guest.

"They would have sensed them, but the leaders of the Three Faction are frozen. I'm somehow not frozen and can sense them. Now calm down, it's not helping," I responded, walking towards the window and narrowed my eyes towards the army of rouges I sensed.

Rias understand what I met and started to calm down a little. I need to have my head clean in the game and be ready for the battle that is ahead of me. It won't work if my sister and her Pawn are running around with their heads cut of them and have no clear mind.

"Where is Gasper at now?" I asked, knowing how to fix this mess.

"Downstairs with Koneko watching over him. I hope they are okay," Rias replied with a worried look on her face, hoping that her Bishop and Rook was okay.

I sighed and walked over towards my sister to help her by placing my hands on her shoulders to have her calm down. Rias started to calm down and waited for me to speak first.

"I will help them. Stay here," I said, using my scenes ability to find them and will make it quick.

Rias and Issei nodded their heads to wait for me. I nodded back and started to find our little vampire Bishop and neko Rook. It was easy since one was dark like a bat and the other was nature like a cat. Within a burst of wind, I disappeared out of the meeting room and travel at lightning speed to find Gasper and Koneko. I made my way towards the downstairs to see the Bishop and Rook moving slower than me and had two rouges Fallen Angels surround them.

I glow a little and rushed towards the rouges to save Gasper and Koneko who was frozen. I reached for my black knife and stabbed the Fallen Angels in their throats, causing them to spit out blood out their months and killed them within seconds. The vampire Bishop looks up to see me in front of him and started to cry a little.

I knee down and said, "Shh, it's okay Gasper. I'm here now."

"It's all my fault," Gasper said in a broken voice with tears coming down.

I didn't like to see someone breaking because they think they're weak or it's their fault. I reached forward to hug and patted his head, calming Gasper and had him hugged me.

"No one balms you, Gasper. I don't balm you. You used your Sacred Gear to not freeze Rias, Issei, and me. So, you did some good to help," I said, offering the little vampire Bishop.

"R-really?" Gasper asked, whipping his tears away with his arms.

"Really. Do you remember the day I found you, Gasper?" I asked, picking Gasper and Koneko up.

Gasper was in my chest and Koneko on my back to be safe for the time being.

"Y-yes I remembered, Ren-senpai," Gasper replied, remembering how I found him.

I found Gasper in an alleyway, wearing torn up clothes and was all alone. Back then I know how he was and what peerage he must be in. So, I took him in with open and warm arms like a friend should to my sister. Rias was the shock of his past and vowed to help him by making him apart of her peerage as her Bishop and that lends up here. Now that's done, let's move on.

"I have faith in yourself, Gasper. Rias, your fellow peerage members and I believe in you, Gasper and I have faith that will you will control your powers one day. All you need to do it belief. Believe that you are strong and have faith that will become a man," I said with wisdom and caused Gasper to be the shock to my words.

Gasper nodded his head with a small smile on his face and said, "O-okay, Ren-senpai."

"Good, now let's get you and Koneko safe and back to your King," I said before using my lightning speed to travel back into the meeting room.

Within a burst of wind and lightning we were back into the meeting quickly and surprise both Issei and Rias on how fast I was. I placed Gasper and Koneko down and checked the rouges

"Gasper are you okay?" Rias asked, rushing over to check her Bishop with Issei following behind her.

"Hai. I'm okay. Ren-senpai helped me and I'm sorry President," Gasper said with some tears coming out but shook his head to stop himself from crying.

"It's okay Gasper. I'm happy to see you alright. That's all that matters now," Rias said with a smile on her face as she pats Gasper on the head to calm him down.

"Yeah, Gasper. We are happy to see you not harmed," Issei agreed as kneed down to help his fellow peerage member.

I smiled a little at the scene, but most focus on the matter at hand and soon saw more rouges that are coming. We need to free the others from being frozen in time, and Gasper and I will fix that.

"Gasper, can you reverse the effects of your Sacred Gear?" I asked kindly and walked towards him.

"Y-Yes, but its," Gasper stuttered, being unease and was having some trouble with his Sacred Gear powers.

I sighed and understand it, but I have a way that might help and will just give him push. I walked behind and placed my hands-on top on his head and got him to look at me in wonder. Rias and Issei also wonder what I was doing.

"You can do it, Gasper. I will help you. Just focus your power to reverse the effects while I give you a boost and help you all the way," I said, having my hands covered in demonic magic and started to work my magic.

"O-Okay Ren-senpai," Gasper replied as he started using his Sacred Gear and his eyes flashed all the sudden.

As he was doing that, my demonic magic covered my hands towards his face, being red lines and helped him to control his powers. He was shocked at how he was controlling his powers better and started to fix the effects. What's happening is my skill that allows to take some weapon and make is become my weapon. I just used the skill to make a Sacred Gear my own and have the owner use the power with no trouble. It pays to have Lancelot's skills from Fate/Zero and work in this world of DxD.

Then everyone else in the meeting room started to be unfrozen and blinked all the sudden, starting to be aware of what just happen.

"What just happened? And why is Gasper here?" Sirzechs asked in confusion while the others shared their confusion as well.

"There's no time to explain! We're under attack," Rias announced, grimly.

Everyone tensed, but me and wonder who was attacking.

"By who and why? Who would want to interfere with our peace conference?" Michael asked in question.

I should answer that question since I already know who the rouges and have my sites on them.

"Those who do not wish for peace to exist and want the leaders of the Three Faction to die," I stated, walking towards the window with my eyes narrowed and saw a magic circle in the air with the rouges coming out of it.

I couldn't see but can tell that everyone was wondering who was here to attack this meeting for peace. And that questions will be answer soon.

"It seems large group of magicians are working with some rouge or Stray Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels. They are numbing in the hundreds by now and a magic circle is in the air to increase their numbers," I informed, having my magic and mana gather up for a fight that was ahead of me.

I know that my sister, her peerage, Sona, Serafall, Azazel, and Vali are supposed to the fight the rogues, but I want to change that and step in. I want to show what I can do and to teach the Khaso Brigade a lesson. And that lesson will be me kicking their ass and not mess with the Three Faction.

"What's the plan?" Sona asked.

"We should-," Ajuka began, but I cut him off by raising my right hand to stop and let me speak my thoughts.

"I will deal with them," I announced, gazing at the few hundred magicians and rouges that are coming.

"Are you crazy?" Issei asked in shock.

He and most of everyone else were curious as to what I was capable and what dangers are ahead. Serafall, Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Ajuka looked at me with confidence that I deal with our unwanted guest but were still worry and was reasonable. I looked at brown haired teen and folded my arms with a calm and focus look on my face.

"I'm sure," I answered, getting my magic and mana harden for the battle that was ahead of me.

"Are sure my little brother?" Sirzechs asked, wondering if I was ready and checking for my safety.

It normal for the older sibling to worry about his younger siblings and I understand that. I watched over Rias while Sirzechs watched over us. And I know for fact that I am ready for action and battle. I turn my attention to my older brother and give him a calm smirk.

"I'm sure and ready for what to come, Ni-sama. I will show our unwanted guest the way out and to teach them a lesson," I responded.

"What lesson will that be?" Ajuka asked, wondering what I will be teaching them.

"Not too miss with the Three Faction and what it's capable of. I'm ready," I replied as I reached in for my pocket for a piece of paper to draw a rune mark on it.

I also know runes and will be explain soon enough.

"Is it confidence or arrogance, Ren?" Grayfia asked, checking if wasn't thinking those things.

I chuckled and said, "It is neither, Grayfia. I'm ready and its fact that they will lose."

Before anyone spoke a word, I slammed the rune mark on the wall and teleported us on the roof of the building, no longer in the room we were in. Everyone was taken back of the teleportation I just did all the sudden and saw our unwanted guest.

"Oh? I see that you know runes. Very interesting, Queen of Leviathan," Azazel said with a smirk and was moved by my runes.

"Indeed. Very impressive," Michael commented on my ability to cast rune.

"Thank you Azazel-sama, Michael-sama," I thanked the comment and turn my attention towards my King.

Serafall looked at me for second before nodding her head and said, "You have my provision to use your that armor and use only third of your power, Ren-kun. And please be safe."

"I will, Serafall," I responded with small smile on my face before using my magic circle to teleport down onto the ground and face the rouges alone.

I know that I am messing with the original time line of DxD, but I don't care now and will show them all the power of what a peerage member from the Four Great Satans can do. I saw that the unwanted guess was prideful enough that they can take me on with no problem, but they're mistake and will soon see that. Time for some fun and action. I started to harden my mana, and have it surround me in black demonic flames for my armor to appear before everyone while kneeling on my right knee.

Within a black flash of energy and burst of mana, my armor appeared before all and caused everyone to have different faces or thoughts about my new look. For Serafall, Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Grayfia have already seen my armor and know what power it holds for me to used, knowing that I will fight and win with all my might. For Rias, her peerage, Sona, Tsubaki, and Irina were surprised of the armor and what power it was oozing out, being scared and worry about me For Azazel, Michael, and Gabriel wonder about my armor, power, and what will I do. For Vali, I can only guess that he will want to fight me and will deal with that later.

My armor was like the same as Berserker in Fate/Zero and matched me since I am the descendant of Sir Lancelot. The armor was black with a red vizor, a blue feather from the back of my helmet that reaches downwards towards my knees and had a black smoke covering me, making me look like a black creature from hell. The black smoke was demonic magic and had mana powering or boosting me to use third of my full power. Time to have some fun.

I raised up from kneeling position and gather my demonic magic to unleash a demonic roar for all to hear, causing the rouges and magicians to be scared all the sudden and some of shit themselves. At least one of them wore the brown pants. I shook my head of the Deadpool joke and focus on the battle that was ahead of me.

 ** _Third POV_**

 **With the Others**

"Good God! Its that Ren!" Gabriel gasped out loud, being taken back of the black knight.

"I think so, but his aura and magic seem off all the sudden," Michael said as he and his sister sense the demonic mana within the Queen of Leviathan.

Azazel rubbed his chin and said, "Agreed, but he seems san to me. You Devils have got yourself an odd one here."

Rias, her peerage, Sona, Tsubaki, and Irina were taken back of this new look and power they feel coming off from Ren. One moment he was happy and kind Devil with a kind and warm aura that wants be friends with others. To this form for the first time was awed and shocked taken for them, but they understand that it was still Ren and hoped he will alright.

"Yep my Queen, Ren-kun has great abilities to show you tonight and will show only third of his full power!" Serafall said happily and know that her boyfriend will come back alive.

"Third of his full power!?" Rias, her peerage, Sona, Tsubaki, and Irina shouted in shock.

They only felt just a third of his power. They can't image what Ren's full power will feel like. Vali on the other hand was happy to feel this power and looks forward in fighting him, but now and not tonight. He will face his rival and watch the show first before going after the Queen of Leviathan.

"Yes, Ren has seals on his armor to keep him in line and will only unleashes his full power if his King or I say so," Sirzechs answered, hoping that his brother can handle many rouges at once, but had faith and know that he will come back.

"It seems that the battle has begun," Ajuka informed, seeing that black knight was moving forward towards his foes.

"It has. We will place a barrier incase they pass Ren and attack us," Grayfia said as she and the other leaders summoned a magic barrier around them and everyone for protection.

She also had faith in Ren, the person she saw has a little brother and know that will fight with his heart to win the fight that's ahead of him.

 **With Ren**

First Ren lunged at waves of rouge Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and magicians with his mana bursting outwards. A magic circle appeared at his feet and summoned a minigun that was covered in demonic magic and had red lines surrounding it. He then started fire many rounds at his opponents, killing them within seconds. Blood spills everywhere as the knight kept the kill going until he was out of bullets.

Then Ren throws his massive minigun towards two Stray Devils and crashed them into the ground like bugs. He dashed towards one group and started to beat them down. With demonic magic covering up his punches, kicks, stritching, and headbutting to kill anything or one that was around him. He then jumped onto of one Fallen Angel's back and started to punch him down into the ground to kill him while grabbing two massive poles into his hands, having them covered in demonic magic and red lines.

Ren throws his two poles at a group of rouge Fallen Angels and magicians with them spinning at dangerous speed and killed them within seconds. He then let out a demonic roared, causing his preys to be scared again and back away from a little. The rouges and magicians were not facing a Devil, but monster that was going to kill them

 **With the Others**

"You a have power Queen piece, Serafall," Michael commented in worried tone of voice, seeing what damage he has done to many foes and worried look on his face.

If Ren would to face them or anyone else with his full power. He can't image or think that he and his Angel Faction will handle the Queen of Leviathan. Gabriel worried, but saw kindness within the young man and know that he will only use his strength to fight evil, making her a little glad. Azazel thought the same thing and wonder what Ren's goal was. To fight or have peace, he can't tell now.

Sirzechs saw the worried look on the two Angels faces and said, "I wont worry about Ren turning against you, Michael and Azazel. My little brother has a strong view of peace and will fight with all his might for that dream of peace he wishes for. If someone were to harm anyone he cares about or those who want peace, then he acts and fight with his heart."

This caused Michael, Gabriel and Azazel to be relief of the information they were given and what Ren will do for peace.

"Ren was raised to be faith to others and show kindness to those are weak or from a different raze. Lord and Lady Gremory made sure of that and are proud of him," Grayfia added with small smile on her face.

Michael smiled and said, "I see. I never met a Devil like Ren before. I think he will be a big impact for the Three Faction one day."

"Agree brother," Gabriel agreed with a smile on her face from being taken back of the black knight's goal and reason for fighting.

"Damn, that's one hell of goal to have. I think this kid might be something," Azazel commented with a smirk on his face.

While this was going on, Rias, her peerage, Sona, Tsubaki, and Irina had heard it all and were taken back. For Rias, most of her peerage, Sona, and Irina understand where Ren was coming from and going towards. He will fight anyone or thing for peace and to protect the ones he cares about. For other members of Rias peerage and Irina were starting to understand the Queen of Leviathan even more and what goals are set in motion for him. It was heart taken to them and they hoped that he will come back.

 **With Ren**

The black knight lugged at a group of rouges, who were backing away from him and swung his massive demonic weapon blade he founded at them with a powerful mana burst following behind and left no one alive in the wake.

Soon the group gather up their strength and started to fight back by shooting the black knight and keep him pin down with their bullets or magic spells. None were damaging him and was not moving for second. Once all the bullets and magic spells were done, the group saw that they failed and knight title his head in question.

" **My…turn** ," Ren said in a demonic metal voice and used two magic circles to summon his weapons.

Ren summons dual rifles and started to fire the clips at the group that surround him before firing black demonic magic bullets and killed them all within seconds. The black knight then lunges towards another group to punch, kick, break and destroyed any rouge creatures coming at him while absorbing their blood into his armor for power. More black smoke covered and powered him for more fighting.

Once the knight finished off one group, Ren then summons another weapon out of his magic circle and had his demonic black smoke to fade away all the saddened to use a new weapon. A Holy Sword he was summoned and felt holy without changing into a Demonic Sword. He swings his Holy Sword the ground and launched a power holy wave of energy towards them, destroying them within a single strike and left nothing behind. He was not done and saw more were coming towards.

 **With the Others**

"T-That sword!? How wasn't changed into a Demonic Sword?" Michael asked in shock when seeing Ren using a Holy Sword with being burnt or changing it.

"By using his armor, Ren absorbed all his demonic magic and make it into a shield for him to use a Holy Sword at its full power with the demonic corrupting it or being burnt from the holy magic," Ajuka answered.

"Wow, quite a skill to use," Azazel commented and having the idea on what sword he just used to have smiled at it.

"I'm happy that Ren has a strong view on peace and is on our side," Gabriel said with a smile on her face with her brother agreed with her and liked the faith that Ren had within him.

The young Devils and Angel were also grateful for Ren to be on their side and see that he will never go against his belfies or what he cared. Vali was even more interested in fighting the black knight and put him down on his list that he wants to fight the most, being the third.

"YEP! My Queen is strong to beat down many rogues and magicians. And the fight is almost over!" Serafall said in a happy tone as she summoned a magic circle within air and started to call her Queen.

Something shoot out of the magic circle very fast that was hard to see, but a few saws what it was and wonder how it helps Ren.

"Oh Ren-kun, I got you a gift! Just look in the air," Serafall said into magic circle by her ear in a cheerful tone of voice, being a magic phone and told her Queen the news she brought him.

The sound of a F-11 class fighter jet soars into the sky with the roar of its jets flying into the night sky and was heard by all. Everyone, but the happy Serafall wonder what the jet was doing and how does it help Ren, but that changed when they saw the knight looking into the sky to see the jet and had idea what he was going to next.

 **With Ren**

Ren investigates in the sky to only saw a F-11 class fighter jet in the sky and jumped onto of it while using his black metal tendrils to take control of the jet and had it covered demonic mark with red lines. Soon he took over the jet as his own and started to fly it at super speed.

Red lines of energy filled in the night sky and follow behind the jet as the knight flies it in the night sky before firing many missiles at the large last group of rouges and magicians down below and drove the jet to crash down on top of them. Many explosions happen upon impact and killed the last of the rouges, but only one came out alive and was the black knight himself. He then let a demonic howl in victory with his demonic magic flying around him. The battle was over, he had won.

 ** _End of Third POV_**

Wow, I am beat, but do love the challenge and gift that I was given. I cracked my neck, causing some cracks to come out and saw that I was done. However, could not help myself and wonder if I miss something. As I started to think, I heard a massive crash in the sky and felt something demonic all the sudden against something holy. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about her and her fight against Azazel.

Katerea Leviathan one of the leaders of the Old Satan Faction and descendant of the original Leviathan. She must have challenged and started the others while I was fighting with her grunts. She had used her power she gained from her leader and forced the Fallen Angel to fight her on a higher level. Azazel and Katerea are fighting each other to the point that the crow used his Artificial Sacred Gear, Down Fall Dragon Spear to fight her and caused a massive wound on her. The she launches her many arms on him to blow him and herself up.

Hmm, as much I want Katerea dead for badmouthing my King and pay for crimes, but she was useful alive and might be a big help. And I have liking towards but won't get my hopes up just yet. I used my magic to summon one of my weapons I have and summoned black bow before me. I took a knee and had silver arrow before me to used. I line up my bow and arrow, being ready to fire and shoot at my target.

I saw that Azazel was going to cut his arm off to get an opening to strike and I wasn't going to have that happened. As much I like him to have an artificial arm, but not this time and have other plans for the Leviathan Devil.

" **Go ahead and cut your arm, but first take a step to the right,** " I said, getting the two's attention to look at me as I fired the silver arrow towards the Devil was aiming at.

The arrow zooms pass Azazel and he saw that I fired at Katerea. She was wide open and soon screamed in pain as the arrow blow up in front of her, knocking her out of the sky and fall into the ground.

Azazel turns his attention at me and said, "Thanks, but I had under control."

I allowed my armor to fade as the Fallen Angel's golden dragon armor fade away.

"I know, but I think she can be useful alive. We need some answers and she might get them to us," I responded, putting my bow away and walked towards the Devil that was hurt very bad.

"Fair enough and I think I have idea who is behind this attack," Azazel said as he placed a purple orb away and thought to himself.

I nodded my head and made my way towards Katerea to see very damaged with her cloths torn apart to the point I saw…well you know a little of her chest area. I summoned a white covered robe and magic chains for the new prisoner.

"W-why did you not finish me off?" Katerea asked through her worn out breath.

Using a lot magic while fighting Azazel must have taken a lot out of her. I took a kneel to her level and handed over her the robe. She raised an eyebrow and was surprise at this.

"You happen to be more use to the Three Faction alive then dead and I will like to take you as our prisoner, but under my watch. So here is a robe too…umm cover yourself," I replied as I handed her the robe and looked away for respect.

Katerea looked at me question before looking at herself and blushed in embarrassment before snapping at me.

"Give me that!" Katerea snapped, grabbing the rob and putting it on her.

"Your welcome," I mumbled while rolling my eyes at her snapping behavior.

I then heard massive crash and felt draconic energy all the sudden. So, he is now changing sides and attacking while showing his true colors. Vali has started his move and fight his rival Issei. Now that's something I must stay out of it and let the fight between Two Heavenly Dragons go out.

"Now that's out of the way, I must take you as my prisoner, Katerea," I said, having my black chains grabbing her risk and capture her.

"Great now I will have to a prisoner to some knock from a fake Leviathan," Katerea snapped at me, being the last strike.

I narrowed my eyes and did something that shock her. I slapped her in the face causing her to be stun all the suddened.

"Don't talk to Sera-chan like that. I'm giving a chance to not die and maybe help the right side for once," I said with my eyes narrowed and was close to yell at her but kept my cool.

While I was raising to never strike a woman and be gentlemen to her but will drop that core if that said woman says something bad to someone I care and was okay.

"Why so I can be your sex slave?" Katerea asked while rubbing her reded cheek.

I shook my head and said, "No, I won't force that on you. However, some other Devils that run the prisoner cells might and I will like to avoid that."

"W-why risk so much?" Katerea asked, being taken back of what I was offering her.

She must have never had this before and had little choice on the matter at hand. That's understandable and I have my reasons to help her with offered.

"I was raised to gentlemen so yeah there is that. And, I think it could help you get some payback the ones that cast you side," I said with a smirk, testing my prisoner out.

"Cast out?" Katerea asked, not believing me for a second.

"The Old Satan Faction or whatever you are working for wants you die. Think about it, why send just you and not the rest of members of what you group you belong too. You and the others could have overwhelmed me and others with no trouble what so ever. But they send you and handful of troopers. So, you see, Katerea Leviathan. This shows that I am right and what I am offering to you," I informed with no face of lying, but look that said, 'I'm right'.

Katerea was about to speak but stopped and thought careful on what I said to her, knowing that I made some good points and could be right. I got her where I want her and maybe new ally one day. That might take a while, but I will make her time as my prisoner is not so bad if she agrees.

"If I agreed to be your prisoner, I will not be touched by some scum or pigs?" Katerea asked, hoping my answered will be good for her.

"You won't be touched nor; will I torture you for information. You tell me on your free will, Katerea. That's my offered and what's your answered," I replied/asked her one more time.

Katerea sighed to herself while getting up on her feet and said, "Fine, I will be your prisoner, Ren."

I smiled a little on how I got her as my prisoner and will keep her in line for the time being. I had Katerea walk with me towards to see the battle between Issei and Vali was over. Vali got away with help from his teammate and left the area, leaving his rival with a broken pride that he was not evening going hard on him. That must have hurt, and I have other things to worry about.

I asked by the leaders of Three Faction on why Katerea was dealt with and my prisoner. I explained to them my reason on why she should keep alive and could be useful to tell us all about on who attacked us which Azazel told me that is was a group name the Khaso Brigade and agreed on having the Devil alive. Michael and Gabriel agreed with me since it showed that our faction is better, and both were happy with me on my actions to spare an enemy then killing. The four or five moments helps a bit.

My older brother, Grayfia, Ajuka, and Serafall were not so, but agreed as along I keep in line for the time being. I nodded my head and vowed to the leaders of the Three Faction that I will do my very best to keep in line.

Soon enough the whole school and area around it was rebuild from the battle by the Three Faction, being our step towards peace and what's ahead of us. I hoped that this peace last for a long time then dealing with the Khaos Brigade. I have faith and hope, that's all I can use and ask for.

* * *

 **Ren's Harem: Serafall Leviathan. Yasaka. Madoka Bael (Female Sairaorg). Kuisha Abaddon. Coriana Andrealphus. Medea. Arcueid Brunestud. Leone. Nero (Red Saber). Esdeath Partas. Cassandra Aoi. Sona Sitri. Tsubaki Shinra. Kuroka. Akeno Himejima**

 **Maybe list that votes could help: Xenovia Quarta. Rossweisse. Gabriel. Katerea Leviathan. Merlin (Female). Jeanne (DxD).**


	4. Chapter 2 Summer in the Underworld

**Chapter 2: Summer in the Underworld**

* * *

 **AN: Ren will have own peerage and will explain his seals. He has five power seals and here they are;**

 **1 Seal: Against Low-Class Devils, one pair of wings Angels and Fallen Angels.**

 **2 Seal: Against a small army, Mid-Class Devils and Stray Devils.**

 **3 Seal: Against an army of any beings. (Arondight and Lord Chaldeas)**

 **4 Seal: Against High-Class Devils, more than a pair of wings of Angels or Fallen Angels, and Low-Tier Gods. (Arondight full power, Lord Chaldeas, and Three Thousand Worlds)**

 **5 Seal: Against Satan-Class Devils, High or Mid-Tier Gods, High Angels, High Fallen Angels, High-Tier Dragons or Sacred Gear welders that have a dragon sealed inside. (Arondight maxima power, Lord of Camelot and Vasavi Shakti)**

 **Side Note: Ren can only unlock his fourth or fifth seal if Serafall or Sirzechs say so.**

 **Now Enjoy the story**

* * *

The days go by fast. It's been a few days after the summit and the peace for the Three Factions has finally come at least. Also, summer was round corner while having Rias, her peerage, and Sona with her peerage coming back to home, the Underworld for training and the Young Devils Gathering. It will be great to have them home and to relax little before training starts. I will need train as well for what dangers that are ahead.

Also, Katerea has been fine during as a prisoner and is with Ajuka for some truth answers with his new toy to see if she is lying or not when telling the truth. I allowed, but with him giving me his word that no harm will come to her and he agreed to that. But moving on and getting myself ready to visit the Bael household to see my other girls.

The Bale household was like the same in the anime/manga, but with some changes like the family members and the peerage have changed. Most things stay the same but changed at the same time and I was fine with it.

"UMU!" A female voice called out loud, being happily and heard footstep rushing towards me.

I smiled on seeing one of my girls and Knight Piece of a peerage that's full of girls, is my girls. Nero from the Fate Series was here in this world, being a Devil and one of my girlfriends. I did watch the Fate Series and were fun to watch.

"Hey Nero-chan," I greeted with a smile on my face before being hugged by the Red Saber into a warm embrace.

"Hello Ren, Praetor, the other girls and I have bee waiting for you. Why must you be so rude to keep us waiting?" Nero said with a fake pout but still hugged me.

I chuckled and said, "Well I happen to be a Queen of Serafall and have a big job, Nero-chan, but I always have time for my girls. You know that."

Nero stopped her fake pout to smiled happily at me before dragged me with her.

"Yep and the other girls are waiting for you, Ren. Let's not keep them waiting," Nero said as she dragged me along with her to a room where the others are at.

I smiled with a small chuckled leaving my lips at the blonde knight's personality and love that about her. Soon Nero opened the double doors to a nice library room that had all the peerage members there and caused them to look at who opened the doors. They soon smiled at me before rushing over to me into a big group hug that caused us to fall to the ground with a laugh or giggle to come out.

The girls and I got up on our feet form our little fall. I smiled at my girls and saw here with me. Madoka Bael is my third alpha in my harem and has full peerage set by her side, being strong and all my girls. I guess to some it might be weird for me to date my adoptive cousin and fall in love with each other. Only a few know about it, being my girls, family, and Misla Bael know about the relationship. There is that, but it works out just fine.

The peerage members are the same as the anime, but different and much more powerful than a normal timeline. The Queen is Kuisha Abaddon. The Bishops were Coriana Andrealphus and Medea. The Rooks were Arcueid Brunestud and Leone. The Knights were Nero (Red Saber) and Esdeath Partas. The Pawns were Cassandra Aoi and another one will show later. I guess some want to know how most members came into this peerage and how they are my girls. Well, that will be explained soon enough, but not now.

"Welcome/Hello Ren-kun," The girls greeted me with a warm smile on their faces.

I smiled at the greeting and said, "Hello girls. How are things here?"

"Not much. Just training, relaxing, doing some Stray Devil hunting and reading for Devil School. Other than that, its been going great for us and I happen to be one step closer to using my Sacred Gear for future Rating Games," Madoka replied with a smirk on her face.

Her Sacred Gear is the last member of her peerage and hidden weapon to use against a strong opponent. Can't wait to see it one day.

"That's great to hear, Madoka-chan. Maybe when you unlock your Balance Breaker, we can have a spar together?" I offered, knowing that she loves a good spar with me.

Madoka giggled and said, "I will keep that in mind, Ren-kun."

I smiled at Madoka for wanting for a spar with me and what outcome might happen. I hope she doesn't push me to use the fourth or fifth my power. I need my King so saw before using that and that was fine with me but moving on.

"That will be a fun match to watch, but Madoka, we have to be ready for Young Devils gathering next month. I wonder what peerage might give us a challenge this year?" Kushina said with a smile on her face.

"Anything can happen, Kuisha-chan. I only know maybe two peerages that might challenge for you all but will need the training to reach your level. But hey anything can happen," I said with chuckled and smile on my face.

"True, but I hope one day you gain your own peerage set, Ren-kun. Then Madoka and all of us can have a bigger challenge against you and your peerage," Kuisha agreed with me with a smile on her face.

"I look forward to that too, Kuisha-chan," I responded back, smiling at the blonde Queen.

Kuisha is very loyal to Madoka but they are like sisters to each other than servant and master these days. She comes from the House of Abaddon, a family of Pure-blooded Devils from the Extra Demons like Grayfia and master at her family's power. I happen to meet her when she becomes a Queen for Madoka and falls in love with me as the years went by. I was happy, and she was fine me having harem since Devils can have one.

Before I spoke, two someones hugged behind me and caused me to blush a little when I felt their breast pressing against my back.

"Why train when you can relax with your girls, Ren-kun?" Coriana asked, rubbing her cheeks against my right.

"Yeah big boy, we can have some fun, Ren-kun," Leone agreed while licking my left ear before nipping it.

I blushed more, but the teasing was stopped when Esdeath smacked Leone on the head to land on the floor with smoke coming out her head and Medea cast a lightning spell to shock Coriana on the floor with her blonde teasing friend. The other girls and I sweat drop at this, but a had feeling that they were going to do it.

"Down Coriana, Leone. Ren-kun will pick who he wants to be his first and afterward will make it special for the rest. And for the time being, no teasing him. He can't handle the tease," Medea said with a small smile on her face and had her magic circle fade away.

"I agree with Medea and hope that our lover will make it special. I happen to love a surprise from the man I love," Esdeath said with smile and light blush on her face, thinking some ideas on what our moment will be.

"Umu, really Esdeath?" Nero asked with stars in her eyes and the blue-haired woman nodded her head in answer.

I have a feeling what ideas she might use, and I don't want to know at the same time, but let's move from that.

"Fine," Coriana and Leone agreed with a pout, not liking the idea to wait.

I walked over to the two blondes and said, "Easy now Coriana-chan, Leone-chan. I know you two and the others want a great moment, but I want to wait and make it special. I promise that I will make worth wild."

"Okay Ren-kun," The blondes agreed and got themselves up to dust off what happened.

Glad I fix that and sometimes those girls can be a handful, but I love them for who they are, and they love me to return for who I am. Coriana Andrealphus was the same in the anime/manga I know, but some changes like she has more spells to use. Medea was the same has her Fate/Stay Night counterpart but being the descendant of Medea. Leone was the same has her Akame ga Kill counterpart but being a half-neko instead of having a Teigu and powerful Rook abilities.

Esdeath Partas was the same as her Akame ga Kill counterpart, but with some changes to her. Like she was born from Pure-blooded Devils, being the Extra Demons like Grayfia and Kuisha. She is a powerful Knight that rivals many who wielded a sword and her ice magic could rival Serafall in the future one day. Now, Nero, she was just like her counterpart in the Fate Series and a powerful Knight that almost rivals her fellow Knight and others.

"Can we play some Mario Kart 8 before training and spending time with Ren-kun?" Arcueid asked in a child-like voice to her King.

"Fine, but only a few hours," Madoka said with a sigh, having her Rook screamed happily.

I and the other girls smiled at Arcueid child-like personality with a small laugh coming out. Arcueid Brunestud is Pure-Blooded Vampire and was somewhat similar towards her counterpart. I happen to like her playful personality these days and everyone could get along with her.

"That aside, its very good to have you here again Ren-kun," Cassandra greeted with a warm smile on her face before hugging me close to her.

I hugged Cassandra back with the same warm and love shared with me. Like I said before I saved her from being raped by her brother and killed him to end his pain on losing his life and wife. I took care of her son and daughter she took in with her as a family should. She became the Pawn of Madoka and was happy to with me.

Soon footsteps were running towards the library and had an idea of who was coming. Everyone already knows who was coming to the point that Esdeath opens the doors for the kids to come in. Kazuha and Kazuya came rushing at Cassandra and me into a family hug.

"Tou-san!" The two kids shouted out in a happy tone of voice.

"Kids," I greeted back in a happy tone of voice.

Cassandra giggled at our kids' actions and said, "Kazuha, Kazuya are two done with your studies?"

"Yep Kaa-san, little brother and I finish our work. Can we please go see grandpop and grandma today since Aunty Rias comes home?" Kazuha asked, looking at her mother.

"Yeah, you promise Kaa-san," Kazuya said, looking at his mother and me.

"I did, but I have some work to do with my King and fellow peerage members," Cassandra said, looking down and know it will make our kids sad.

"But Kaa-san," Kazuha and Kazuya begged their mother.

Cassandra was going to say something, but I spoke first, "I can take you two to see grandpop and grandma. I'm going there after my visit here was done and I can take you two with me."

"Really Tou-san?" Kazuha asked me with her brother looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes really," I replied, making them jump in yes and enjoyment.

"And be nice," I added, wanting them to act right.

"Okay Tou-san," The kids responded.

Casandra smiled at me while patting Kazuya's head and said, "Thank you Ren-kun. I wish I can come, but Madoka would like me to stay for training."

"You can go to Cassandra. We do training when you get back, its no trouble. Besides Arcueid wants to play her game and we know how long that will take," Madoka replied, knowing how many hours it will take for her and her peerage to finish the simple game.

Cassandra was taken back and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go spend time with your family. And Ren-kun please come back tonight for some downtime," Madoka said with a smirk on her face and the other girls smiled at the downtime.

I already know what my girls have in mind and will be fine with it. First, I will need to spend time with Cassandra and our kids, then tell Serafall that I will be sleeping at the Bael household which she will fine with, and then come back here.

"Thank you Madoka," Cassandra said with a thankful smile on her face while she held my head and ready to go to the Gremory household.

Madoka nodded her head at Cassandra and allowed us to head towards the Gremory household by magic circle teleportation uses. Kazuha and Kazuya held onto us as the magic circle came before us and started to teleport us to the house we want to go. Within a flash, we stand in front of the Gremory main house and we're here for a good family reunion/visit.

Grayfia soon came out the main doors to greet us, but Kazuha and Kazuya rushed towards their aunt before Cassandra and I can stop them.

"Aunty Grayfia!" The kids yelled as the hugged their aunt.

Grayfia was taken back but smiled and hugged them back. Cassandra and I walked towards her to see her again.

"Sorry about that Grayfia. They are just happy to spend time with family," I said as I rubbed my stepson's head.

"It's fine, Ren. They are just happy that's all. I was just about to met with Lord and Lady Gremory, but I then scene that some guest was outside of the main house. I went to check it to only find these two troublemakers," Grayfia said with a smile on her face as she ruffled my kid's hairs and caused them to pout.

Cassandra giggled at our kid's pouting and said, "Ture, they are troublemakers, but are good kids to have loveable parents and family to look after them. And we came here for them to visit their grandparents, aunts, uncle, and cousin again."

"I see, good timing. Rias and her peerage have just come by and are setting up their rooms for the evening before dinner. I think a good dinner will work out as a good family reunion," Grayfia said as she walked towards the doors and allowed us to come into the main house of the Gremory Clan.

"Yes, a good idea Grayfia," I agreed as Cassandra and I walked in the main house with our kids by our side.

The Gremory household was the same as the anime and I remembered from living in it for eleven years. I plan on having my own household with my girls living with me and have a good nice family. Sounds nice to me, but for now, I will live at the Gremory, sometimes Bael, and Sitri household for the time being. Fine by me, but let's move on from that.

Soon enough Grayfia leads Cassandra, me and our kids to where mother and father were the study room at before dinner. Kazuha and Kazuya were happy to see their grandparents again while they are not blood but were still family like me. I love my family and girls with all my heart.

Grayfia opened the doors to the study room to show that my mother and father were reading a bit before dinner and looked up to see who was at the door.

"Lord and Lady Gremory you have some guest that will be joining us at dinner," Grayfia said with a bow of her head.

Before mother or father could saying anything Kazuha and Kazuya had run towards their grandmother before I could stop them and surprised her.

"Grandma!" Kazuha and Kazuya shouted as they hugged their grandmother.

Mother was taken back at first but smiled while patting her grandkids heads and said, "Kazuha, Kazuya."

"It nice to see again grandma. It's been a long time," Kazuya said as his sister and he gives their grandma some space.

"It's only been a few days kids…and where is my hug?" Father asked as he opened his arms for a hug from his grandkids.

My kids rushed at their grandfather for a hug. The evening they are my step kids, my parents still see them as a member of the family like me and everyone was happy.

"Sorry about that mom, dad. You know how they can get when visiting their family members, but that what they are and hello again," I greeted my parents with a smile on my face.

Mother smiled at me before walking towards me for a hug and I hugged her back.

"I miss you, Ren," Mother said, hugging me close to her

"I miss you too mom," I responded while hugging my mother back.

Mother give space and saw that Cassandra got our kids off from father for space.

"I take it that you, Cassandra, and kids are here for our little family reunion?" Father asked while walking towards me to ruffle my hair.

"Yes, father. Kazuha and Kazuya wanted to spend time with the other family members like their mother promise and I happen to be in the area for a visit. So here I am," I replied with a smile.

"I see. Dose Serafall have another meeting you need to be in?" Mother asked, hoping that I can spend time with my family before the meeting.

I shook my head and said, "Sera-chan give me the day off to spend time with family and do some small things for her. Besides Merlin-chan is with her to help her out in the meetings and today was a slow day for paperwork. I just finished my visit with Madoka-chan and her peerage. Cassandra and I wanted to bring the kids for a nice family reunion."

"Then you have good timing, Ren. Dinner will be ready within the next ten minutes," Father informed me.

"Yes, good timing indeed. And I think Kazuha and Kazuya should play with Millicas for the time being while we talk before dinner starts," Mother offered an idea that my kids happy.

"Can we Tou-san?" Kazuha and Kazuya asked with their puppy dog eyes.

I smiled a little at them, knowing that I can't win against the puppy dog eyes and will allow them to have some fun before dinner.

I sighed and said, "Alight, you two can play Millicas, but stay clean for dinner."

"We will Tou-san," Kazuha said as she dragged her little brother towards the room to find their cousin and started to run in the hallways.

"No running in the hallways!" Cassandra called out, stopping them from running into something or someone.

"Okay, Kaa-san!" The kids replied and started to walk.

Millicas is the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia, making him Rias's and I nephew. Kazuha and Kazuya are also his cousins but are more siblings than cousins these days. Also, they love to have fun with each other and I just hope they come back clean.

"You know how to raise a couple of kids, Ren," Mother said while giggling in her right hand.

"Yeah, but I have to thank my parents for that," I said with a smirk on my face.

"True, Ren-kun. You have great role modes and are one for kids," Cassandra agreeing with me and smiled.

"Thanks, Cassandra," I replied as I held her right hand with care and she held back, having our hands interlocking.

Cassandra hugged close to me as we took our seat with my parents for awhile until dinner was ready and talked to each other about some family things or Devil Clan things that will be talking over with for a later date, but for I am going to enjoy the moment with my family and dinner.

 ** _Small Time Skip_**

No much to talk about since it follows with anime/manga, but dinner was great, and the family reunion was right for everyone. Now that dinner was over with and next talk could start. Side note, big brother, and Grayfia had to leave early for a meeting and some paperwork to fill out for Young Devils Gathering and there was that.

Father and mother talked to Rias about her relationship with her Pawn, Issei and how things should work out. Like having her get to marry into another clan or something else, but the brown haired-teen wouldn't allow that and defend his King. I smiled a little and thought about the idea that could work for the clan and my sister.

"If I may speak, mom, dad. I have an idea that might work for all of us," I requested with my hand up.

Mother and father looked at me, wondering what idea I have in mind. Also, Cassandra had Kazuha, Kazuya, and Millicas sleeping on her lap with magic handphones on to keep them asleep and not hear this meeting. Can't be too careful but moving on.

"Oh? What idea do you have in mind, Ren?" Father asked.

"Rias-nee-san wants freedom and marries who she wishes. And the Gremory Clan needs an heir to marry into another clan for our kind. Both are reasonable and understandable, but that's causing some trouble with the elders from what happened last time," I responded, remembering the whole Phenex things and what happened afterward.

Mother, Father, Rias, and most her peerage thought back last time what happened, understanding what I met by that. Also, I like to avoid disrespecting another clan from a Rating Game or one on one duel. So, there is that, but moving.

"It sounds like that you understand what needs to happen for Devils and at the same time wanted to work, Ren-kun," Cassandra said, understanding where I was going with this.

Madoka did the same thing for her little brother and I want to do the same thing for my sister.

"Quite right Cassandra. The idea I have in mind will help my sister and give her freedom for a few years," I replied.

Mother looked at me, knowing what idea I have in mind and said, "Are you planning on becoming Heir of the Gremory Clan, Ren?"

This caused Rias and her peerage to shout at loud, "WHAT!?"

"Be quiet please, we have kids here," Cassandra remarked, pointing at the kids in her arms and lap.

"Sorry Cassandra-san," Rias and her peerage replied

They started to be quiet for the kids' sake but still were taken back for my sudden idea. This is going to be a long night for me.

"B-but Ren how could be an heir when you are not even an-," Rias said but covered her mouth before she finished her sentence and widen her eyes that she almost said something she will regret.

I know she didn't mean that and wants to be the heiress of the Gremory Clan while having freedom at the same time. However, she can't have both I am afraid, and I want to help.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at my sister, causing her to sweat little from the glare. I stopped it by putting my hand on her right shoulder and said, "Enough Cassandra. She didn't mean that. I will explain myself soon enough."

Cassandra stopped her glare and nodded her head while making sure the kids stay asleep. I think they need to go to bed.

"How about you take the kids and I will catch up when I am done," I said, making a good point.

Cassandra smiled and said, "Sure thing Ren-kun. Don't take too long."

"No promises," I said with a warm smile on my face.

Cassandra smiled warmly at me before giving me a quick kiss on the lips and walked away with the kids in her arms towards the bedroom. I smiled as I watched her leave and remembered those moments we have with each other. Before I could speak, one brave and foolish Pawn spoke before I could.

"You can't take the right from President, it's her right," Issei said, getting up from his chair, but Rias pulled him down.

I shook my head and said, "If you allowed me to explain myself, Issei. Then you and your fellow peerage members might understand what I am going at."

Issei was about to speak, but Rias stops him and said, "Ise please let my brother explain first before jumping at him. I want to hear him out."

"Thank you, Rias-nee-san, and yes I explain myself. Madoka Bael, our cousin, fought for her right to become Heiress of the Bael Clan, but she wants to become the next Satan and give her brother a few years of freedom until she becomes a Satan. I don't know if I want to become a Satan, but I want to give my sister some years of freedom before she takes the right of heiress back. It's her right yes, but I want to give her freedom for a few years and allow her to enjoy her normal life for chances," I explained myself, getting everyone to think about what I said and how would work.

I may change something in the normal timeline, but I don't care and want my sister to be happy. I don't know if I want to become a Satan or heir of the Gremory Clan, but I only want to help and give my sister the enjoyment she wants to have. And there is the only way to work.

"While it may be impossible for this to work and it seems a long shot, Ren," Father said as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

"I think it's nice for you to give your sister freedom and become heir for a few years, Ren. It's sweet that you will do that for Rias and could work, but only have some problems," Mother said, understanding where I was going and thought about the problems.

I could guess what the problems are and might be a challenge for me, but I love a challenge and will take it.

"You mean that Ren and I will fight for the right of being the next heir of the Gremory Clan," Rias said, not liking the idea to fight her brother.

I don't like it either, but I think our parents have an idea in mind.

"Yes, in normal cases, that will have to be it. However, it must be Devils for the same clan and blood to fight for the right of heirship, but there is a rule pull that might work," Father said with a small smile on his face and an idea in mind.

There is rule pull that I didn't know about. I'm taken back at this and wonder what my father has planned.

"What rule pull is that dad?" Rias and I asked in union before blushing a little that we spoke at the same time.

Her peerage members and our parents snicker at that and we turned our heads away.

"You will have to gain a peerage and fight Rias and her peerage for the right of heirship," Father answered, getting my sister and me to wonder about that.

Mother thought about for a second and said, "That could work, and Ren will be taking the High-Class exam next month to become a High-Class Devil and will gain his Evil Pieces afterward. A Rating Game to see who will become the heir of the Gremory Clan could work out and be a good rule poll. While I don't like to see my children fight against each other, but I understand that Ren wants his sister to have freedom for some years before taking it back and with that I'm happy."

I smiled and said, "Thank dad and mom for understanding where I am going with this."

"While I may not like it but will take the challenge and hope that you show me what you can do when the Rating Game comes, Ren-nii-san," Rias said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't like either, but I want to give you freedom and will not go easy on you. I look forward on what your peerage and you can do, Rias-nee-san," I said with a smirk on my face.

I can't wait for the Rating Game and know that it will challenge the rights of heirship while I don't like to fight my sister but will not let up and not go down easy for her. I want to win to give her freedom and want to see what her peerage does with all the time they have.

"Putting that aside, let's enjoy the summer and training we have. I take it that you will need to take your kids and Cassandra back to the Bael household due to the time," Mother said, looking at the clock.

I looked at the clock and saw it was eight at night, being the kids' bedtime and need to come back to the Bael household for the night.

"You are right, mom. I hope to see you again, have a nice evening," I said with a bow as I got up from my seat and took my leave.

"Have a nice night, brother," Rias called as I took my leave.

"And you as well, sister," I responded back and took my leave for the evening.

I walked down the hallway towards Cassandra, Kazuha and Kazuya are at. I saw my girl holding our two kids that fell asleep in her arms and just walked out of Millicas' room.

"Did everything work out, Ren-kun?" Cassandra asked, wondering if the meeting went well.

I nodded my head and said, "Yes it did. I will have to have my own peerage and fight against my sister in a Rating Game for the right of heirship. While I don't like it, but I willing to do it for my sister's freedom for a few years before she takes it back."

"That's understandable and I'm happy that will do that for your sister," Cassandra said with a smile on her face and walked towards me.

I would hold her, but she is carrying the kids in her arms and that stopped me. I started to summon a magic circle to head back to the Bael household for the night.

"It was nice to have a good family reunion. I hope the next one will be soon," I said as the magic circle teleported us back to the Bael.

"I as well, Ren-kun. Kazuha and Kazuya love to spend time with their family any time they get. Let's go home for the evening and put them to bed before relaxing down for the night," Cassandra said with a warm smile and held me close to her, but careful not to wake the kids up.

"Very well, Cassandra. Let me call Sera-chan first on where I am going to sleep tonight and will join you and the other girls," I said with a warm smile and held her while the magic circle was finished teleporting us to the Bael.

"I will see you soon, Ren-kun," Cassandra said as she took her to leave to put the kids away for the night.

I smiled at her as I started to spend Serafall a text message that I will be sleeping at the Bael household for the night. She texted back saying that is was okay and will keep the bed warm for the next night. I chuckled as I texted her back with a smiling face and told her that I love her, having her texted back the same. I placed my magic cellphone away for the evening and walked towards the Madoka's bedroom for the night, knowing that she and her peerage were already there and waiting for me.

I walked and saw Madoka with her peerage were already in bed in their bras and panties, waiting for me to join them for the night. I smiled as I took my day cloths off and into some night cloths, being a white t-shirt and black shorts. I joined my girls in bed and started to rest for the night.

Madoka soon crawled on top of me and held me close to her with Kuisha joining her and was on my chest. Coriana and Medea rested on my hips. Arcueid and Leone rested on my sides. Esdeath rested above me with my head in her breast and spooned me. Soon enough Cassandra joined in and rested with Esdeath to be above me. I smiled and started to close my eyes from a day, knowing that the next month will have some hard training.

* * *

 **Ren's Harem: Serafall Leviathan. Yasaka. Madoka Bael (Female Sairaorg). Kuisha Abaddon. Coriana Andrealphus. Medea. Arcueid Brunestud. Leone. Nero (Red Saber). Esdeath Partas. Cassandra Aoi. Sona Sitri. Tsubaki Shinra. Kuroka. Akeno Himejima. Katerea Leviathan. Merlin (Female). Jeanne (DxD). Xenovia Quarta. Rossweisse. Gabriel.**

 **Maybe List and give me some ideas on how they can work: Seekvaira Agares, Valerie Tepes, Koneko Toujou, Ley Fay Pendragon, and Irina Shidou- (Should I?)**


	5. Chapter 3 Training-Hearts on Fire

**Chapter 3: Training – Hearts on Fire**

* * *

"I see, and you want me to help my sister and her peerage train, Azazel-sama," I said, understanding what I was asked.

When the morning came around, I got a call from the old crow himself and was taken back that he had a request for me. To be honest, I'm taken back at this request but could work and be a lot of fun to train. I will have to make sure Rias doesn't get the wrong idea of me helping them out and started to remember last night. She would think that I might be trying to gain information on them (which I already have and now from the get-go) for our Rating Game match, but that's not the case.

"Yes, that's right Ren. While I give some basic training routs down, I want you to see if you can improve them and maybe help Issei unlock his Balance Breaker," Azazel reposed.

 _"Hmm, that's right. Issei hasn't unlocked his full fusion of Balance Breaker yet and needs training. However only a dragon can train another train,"_ I thought to myself, having some ideas for training trips and what dragon will be training Issei for the next month.

I could help the training out and could work out both ways for everyone. I get some training in before my High-Class Devil exam and know how my sister's peerage to become stronger for this first month. Works great for me.

"It sounds like a good idea, Azazel-sama. Where do I meet them for training?" I asked, already have my mind set up.

"I will tell when they get there and drop the sama. It makes me feel old," Azazel said with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow at him and was okay with not adding sama in his name. At least not around the leaders of the Three Faction that is. I shrugged my shoulders and move on from that.

"Alright, Azazel. Now what ideas do you have for training?" I asked, getting right down to the point and smiled at training to become stronger.

Azazel smiled and said, "Right to the point huh? I think we will get along just fine. Now for time and place for the training, I will inform you in due time and the ideas will be given out."

"I see. Thank you for the information and will wait for the message," I said while rubbing my chin with my right hand.

Azazel nodded his head before teleporting with a magic circle to get ready for my sister and her peerage for their test against Tannin. I know that the purple dragon, former Dragon King or Blaze Meteor Dragon will go easy on them. Scare and get them up on their toes yes, but not kill them. That's the training job and it will harder than the anime/manga. I plan on having them ready for the danger battles that are ahead of them and be ready for it. I won't tell about it but will train them to be ready for future events then knowing it.

I sighed and got myself ready to use my magic circle for teleportation to help Rias and her peerage. I have a feeling that they are going to need it. Fighting a dragon will need my fourth or fifth of my power, but my King and brother are not around. So, that just leaves me to use my third and see where it goes. Anything can happen and let's find out what.

 ** _Time Skip_**

 _"Yep I was right, and it looks like that Tannin has taken it maybe a little too far,"_ I thought to myself while resting my right hand on chin and watched the whole fight between Rias and her peerage against a dragon.

Azazel had given me the location and I teleported to see the whole fight play out like the anime did. I can tell that Rias and her peerage need a lot of work during this one month of some hard-core training. They are weak and have no luck against the dangers that they may face, but with training and hard work that can turn around for them.

Before I could jump in, the old crow finally showed up and told them all about Tannin and the training plan he had in mind. I shook my head with small chuckled leaving my lips on how my sister and her peerage were upset and understand that they are weak. That's understandable and will be fixed with some good training. They need to be ready for what's ahead of them.

I summoned a magic circle to teleport myself on the ground level and surprised my fellow Devils for my sudden showing up. The crow and the dragon were no surprising and they saw me awhile but didn't say anything.

"Hello everyone," I greeted as I put a sideward victory with my right hand and used two fingers, mirroring Serafall's victory hand single.

This caused my sister and her peerage to sweatdrop and be taken back of me showing up.

"Ren-nii-san? Why are you here?" Rias asked, getting out of her shocked state.

"Just doing some sightseeing. The best view is the sky and your fight were fun to watch in my books," I replied as I took out a camera for some pictures around the area and shocked the Devils of my answer.

Rias and her peerage looked at me with a blank look on their faces of my answer that I had watched them fighting a dragon, but a Dragon King no less. Evening it was a spar, it was still real and could have died, but they need the training and hard work never hurts. I noticed my sister and her peerage to see were going to say and I started to count down from three to one.

… Three

… Two

… One

"WHAT!?" Rias and her peerage yelled in unison.

There it is.

"Now, now. Before you jump the gun, I did want to help but Azazel wants to test you all out before the training starts," I said, putting my hands out in my defense and want them to calm down.

"Ren is right. He wanted to help you, Miss. Gremory, but I told him that you and your peerage will have to fight your own battle. However, that doesn't mean that he will help you train and get stronger for what's to come ahead," Azazel informed, getting the Devils to relax a little.

Tannin nodded his head in agreement and said, **"Very true Azazel. With Ren's help and some hard-core training, I believe that Rias, Issei, and the rest of the peerage can get stronger within the end of the month."**

"That's the plan Tannin," I said with a smile on my face, agreeing with my fellow Queen.

Tannin is the Queen piece of Mephisto Pheles and an Ultimate-Class Devil. While he may be a former Dragon before being reincarnated, he is still known by other dragons as the Blaze Meteor Dragon. I know for a fact that he will help train Issei to help him attain his balance breaker and I will help him to see the bigger picture than his pervert dreams. That's the plan.

"Wait a second. How will Ren train with us, since he has a High-Class Devil exam at the end of this month and exacta?" Rias asked, making a good point.

I saw that coming.

"True, but in the exams, anything can happen, Rias-nee-san and the training will help me be in shape for the Hight-Class Devil exam," I responded as I put my camera away and took a notebook out for some notes for the training pointers.

Rias thought it over and saw what I met, making sense and understanding why I should train. She was about to speak, being our match, but I put my right hand out to stop her and speak first.

"If you or your peerage are thinking that I am doing this because I want to grain information for Rating Game, then you are wrong, sister. I want to help you all get stronger for the Rating Games and battles that are ahead. Remembered my battle with the rouges and the difference you felt on that day?" I informed/asked the peerage before me.

Rias and her peerage thought for a second, starting to remember the battle I did at the summit and the outcome afterward. They started to feel down and thought of themselves as weak, but I don't want that.

"Rias," I said, getting her attention to look at me.

Her peerage followed behind and looked at me.

"It took me years on training to be at the level I am out, and I still train for the main goal I have in life. That goal is; getting strong so I can protect the ones I care about. While there will be battles where you and your peerage will have to fight on your own, Rias, but know that I will be there help you all like I am doing right now," I said with a small smile on my face and caused the peerage smiled at me for caring.

I saw Rias and her peerage had a spark in their eyes. A spark on getting stronger and looking forward to their training. While it may be hard-core and like hell, to the point, they want to give up, but I have faith that they will get over it and get stronger for the battles that are ahead of them.

Azazel clapped his hands together with a smirk on his face and said, "Very nice Ren. I think this one month of training will get interesting evening more with you here. Now the first part of the training will start very soon and Tannin you know what to do."

Tannin nodded his head and started to make his towards Issei, making the brown-haired teen worry all the sudden of the dragon coming towards him. Before he knows the brown-haired teen was picked up by the claws on the dragon and started to make his way with his student.

"Where are you going with my Pawn, Tannin-sama?" Rias asked wondering where the dragon was going.

 **"Issei will train with me, Rias Gremory. This hatching needs to pull his weight and I am the best dragon that could do that,"** Tannin responded as his wings open out and to flight into the sky with Issei screaming in surprise the sudden flight into the sky.

I looked at Rias and put my right hand on her shoulder, making me at ease and said, "Don't worry Rias-nee-san. Issei will be fine, might go through hell, but he will be fine. In fact, only a dragon can train another dragon, but don't worry I will check on him from time to time and let you know what's happening."

"Thanks, Ren-nii-san," Rias said with a smile as she felt more at ease.

"Now with Issei doing his training, let's get start with all of your training for this month," Azazel said with a grin, getting Rias and her peerage attention for what trainings that is coming to them.

The training and a lot of work starts…now!

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Play Hearts on Fire by John Cafferty**

 **With the Knights' Training**

As I watched from the sides I saw Yuuto and Xenovia going over the training that Azazel had told them to do to help them control their sword abilities. The two Devil Knights show great speed, but their strength and defense are lacking. They show great promise with their swords abilities and great skills on what they can do within the next couple training seasons, but they won't match the other Knights or those that can break down their defense.

I sighed and started to put something new into the Knights' training rout, making it harder and started to spar with them on their sword skills. I put armored weight pats on their arms and legs to help in case their training and speed afterward. I then summoned Arondight and we started the next part of the training season.

Yuuto was fast and strike at me with quick strikes with his swords but I blocked or counter each strike to disarm him. The weights started to make his speed slower and strike less quickness, but that didn't stop him to get back up on his feet and keep the training going.

Xenovia was fast and her swings with her Holy Sword was powerful that leave behind damaging events on the training grounds. I kept my ground up by dodging and matching her powerful strikes with my own strikes to overpower her. The weights started to make her slower to swing her sword at me and caused her speed to be lesser, but like Yuuto, she didn't give up and kept the training going.

I smiled at Yuuto and Xenovia wanting to keep going and started to duel again.

 **With the Rook Training**

I held punching bag up with my hands as Koneko started doing kickboxing on the training bag while I give her orders on where to punch or kick. She shows great strength and promises for her Rook powers, but she is holding back her true powers. I wanted to help her awaken it, but I didn't push it forward since she didn't want to and was a bad memory for her. I will work on that, but let's move on and work on the other things for training.

Azazel had handed the training workout to Koneko and she wants on the training fast then I can say hello. She was into her training to get stronger for King, fellow peerage members, and I. I'm happy and proud of her. I also one day hope for her to use her true powers without fear one day.

Koneko wore training weights on her body, being 400 pounds for each training pads and kept the training up. The training started with us running for ten miles to incase the speed and started the kickboxing matches to keep the strength up. Her punches and kicks were getting stronger as each hit she takes at the bag and I smiled at her work which she smiled a little at me.

With Yuuto and Xenovia it was working on strength, defense, and a little on speed. With Koneko it was speed, strength and a little on defense. The one-month training is still going be a long one and we all still have a long way to go, but that won't stop them and that makes me happy.

 **With the Bishops' Training**

Asia and Gasper were working on their Sacred Gears, magical abilities, and knowledge on different spells. This training part was easy for me and not so hard for the Bishops since they know for the magic user. I did give them some pointers and training on how to dodge attacks and cast a magic barrier to protect themselves or others around them.

I did give the Bishops training weights, not much weight, but enough for them to grow stronger and get the training up a point or two. While the training is light but hard and little easy, I'm still proud of them and the training they are doing to advance themselves. So, training with Asia and Gasper was going great and now onto the next training lesson.

 **With the Queen Training**

Akeno…well training with her is somewhat great but like with Koneko. She is holding back her true power due to fear and anger, mostly anger. I sighed as I watched the Queen firing her lightning or thunder magic towards the targets that were placed in the field.

"Akeno," I said, getting her attention to look at me.

Akeno stopped her training and wonder why I called her.

"Let's take a break. I want to talk to you before we move on," I said as I sat down on the grass and waited for the black-haired queen to join me.

Akeno agreed on taking a break and joined me on sitting on the grass. We stood quietly for a while before one of us spoke.

"I want to talk you Akeno, about your other half," I said, causing Akeno to look at me and know what I met.

Back then she would have glared or summoned lightning at me to change the topic, but now she looks me in wonder instead. Odd, but I could guess why.

"You mean my Fallen Angel half and Holy Magic, Ren-kun?" Akeno asked as she used a finger to draw circles into the ground.

"Yes, and I understand if you don't want to talk about," I responded, not looking for a fight and understand if she wants to move on.

Akeno shook her head and said, "Not at all, Ren-kun. I kind of want to talk to you about it and your thoughts on Fallen Angels?"

Hmm, that sounds closely like she asked Issei after he met with Michael. I wonder where it will go?

"My thoughts on Fallen Angels are standard, Akeno. I don't judge one action to a whole faction. If we do, then we won't be better then the ones that caused the pain. That's how you can see peace by not judging one's action to a whole race," I answered with a small smile on my face.

"I see, but how can you not hate them, Ren-kun?" Akeno asked.

I could tell where she was going with this. She is worrying if I hate her or something else. Very odd and not like the anime, but hey changes come and go these days.

"Akeno, if you are worrying I hate you for being part Fallen, then don't. I don't hate you Akeno. I remembered on how Rias and I find you all alone with no one to help you. I was happy to know that I wasn't the only hybrid around and you find happiness. And I'm still happy Akeno to know you as a good friend and Queen to watch over my sister," I informed with a big smile on my face and caused Akeno to blush up all the sudden.

Akeno soon smiled at my words and said, "Thanks Ren-kun. I'm happy to have a friend like you."

"That what friends are for," I said before Akeno hugged me.

I didn't blush or fight it but hugged her back with a smile on my face. We stayed like this for a while before going back into training. She did use some of Holy Magic but not as much and was a start to take the first step to get stronger. Training a fellow Queen was getting a little easy now and can't wait to see where it goes.

 **With the King Training**

Helping my sister to control her Power of Destruction was hard, to say the least since I don't have the magic and training got harder when it blows back in your face. However, Rias and I worked things out and look over our older brother's notes he had on the Power of Destruction he gave us.

Forming a red powerful sphere of energy with black lightning sparks, Rias holds the sphere in both her hands and focus her on magic levels. I watched from the sides in case she needs help and this time she was getting it, but it blows again in her face.

Rias coughed out smoke from her mouth and sighed before taking a seat on the ground. I sighed as I walked over to my sister and took a seat next to her. We kept quiet and thought to ourselves on the training. I started to think back on the notes and training methods brother did to get stronger and control his POD. In his notes he will do mental and physical training to help control his POD and those ideas could work for my sister in her training.

"I think we are going at the training the wrong way," I said, breaking the quietness and got my sister's attention.

"How so?" Rias asked.

"I think we should work on your mental and physical training before going at magic. We will come back at training on magic but first let's take a few steps back and work towards the goal ahead," I responded.

"I like to start from there, brother," Rias agreed before getting up to start on the next part of training.

"Let's get started," I said as I got up and started to the next part of the training.

The one-month training will be long and hard, but my sister and her peerage will do fine. I have faith and that's good to have.

 ** _Third POV_**

 **With Issei's Training**

As Ren watches the training, the Queen of Leviathan was upset with Pawn training and the pervert goal he saw while he understands the main plot story and character, but he wanted to change and have a strong person protect his sister. He won't be there to help them and can't be in two places at the same time. So, he and Tannin had an idea to change and make Issei see what true strength is. And to have him break out of his pervert dream for a more mature goal. It was a long shot, but they agreed to give it a try and that the purple dragon will talk to the brown-haired teen.

Tannin told Ren to leave for the day and come the next to see what changes he will do to the next Red Dragon Emperor.

"Damn it Ossan! You didn't have to drop me so hard," Issei complained as he rubbed his bottom.

The battle experienced dragon looked at the new holder of Ddraig with a little disappointment.

 _"I really feel sorry for you my old friend,"_ Tannin thought as he sympathized for Ddraig.

The purple dragon expected more from this generations Red Dragon Emperor who managed to push back Vali but was wrong as he was just a hopeless pervert that rarely took anything seriously.

 **"No whining boy,"** Tannin's strong voice made Issei stand ridged.

Swooping down, the dragon's form easily eclipsing Issei, Tannin said, **"You want to get stronger?"**

Issei looked confused at the sudden question.

 **"I asked you a question. Do you want to get stronger?"** He asked again.

While a little scared, Issei steeled his nerve and looked the dragon dead in the eye.

"Yes! I want to be strong!" Issei roared back.

Looking into his eyes, the dragon held back a smirk at the sheer determination behind his eyes.

 _"Ren was right. He'll do just fine,"_ Tannin thought.

 **"Alright, but I must inform you of what we are really doing here."**

Issei looked confused yet again.

"B-but wasn't I coming here to just get stronger?" Issei asked the dragon.

The former Dragon King nodded.

 **"Yes, we are here to make you stronger but to also beat some sense into you,"** Tannin said, causing Issei tilted his head a little.

Seeing his new student confused, Tannin shook his head before clarified and said, **"I have heard of your battles as of late. I have to say…I'm disappointed and saddened for Ddraig."**

He purposefully insulted Issei. Let's see where this goes.

Anger now welled up in the teenager's gut.

"What do you mean by that?!" Issei shouted out.

Tannin just looked at him, not effect by the shout and let him shout at him again.

"I've been able to beat back more of the strongest guy's I've come across no problem!" The brown-haired teen tried to boast himself up but was grounded when Tannin's tail crushed him into a nearby boulder.

 **"Well hate to break it to you kid, but there are a lot of beings in this world that surpass those who you have fought,"** The wise dragon said as he glanced at the downed form of Issei.

 **"And by the way…that was a love tap,"** Tannin added and enjoyed the widened eyes of Issei.

 _"I'm gonna' die!"_ Issei thought as he cried.

Issei inward crying was interrupted when his body was wrapped in rough scales. The brown-haired teen shouted in pain as he was lifted his head to look at Tannin's face.

"W-Wh-Why would you be sad for Ddraig anyway?!" Issei questioned through gritted teeth as he remembered his first statement.

A sigh escaped Tannin's lips as he shook his head.

 **"It's because, from what I have heard, you only get stronger when it involves woman and mating with them. Such a disgraceful way to become stronger,"** The purple dragon insulted Issei once more and before he could shout out at the dragon, he squeezed a little harder.

 **"Don't interrupt me. This is for yours and the ones you hold dear sake,"** Tannin said, making Issei stop squirming and listen to him.

 **"You waste all that energy and potential you have to focus on the woman and their bodies when you could have been stronger than what you are now. Sure, you have been able to come up with some, surprisingly, clever ideas; you'll come across someone who will be unaffected by those ideas and kill you. You need to rely on what you have and try to gain more as you go along. Putting it bluntly…you're weak and pathetic,"** Tannin informed and drove his point as Issei lowered his head in defeat.

He may be hard on the teen, but Ren and the dragon want the Red Dragon Emperor to pull his weight and became a warrior.

 **"I'm here to build you up into a powerful warrior that can fight evenly with any of the toughest beings. But you need to throw away that perversion of yours as it will only hinder and stop your growth as a person and a fighter,"** Tannin said as he dropped the boy to the ground and watched as the boy held his head down in deep thought.

Issei sat on the ground, head down, in deep thought of what he was just told. He began remembering everything that has happened before coming to the Underworld. He got beaten by Riser first and beat him after he cheated his way to gain power, the power that he did not gain on his own. He could barely do anything against that Freed guy. If Vali hadn't shown up, Kokabiel would have most likely killed his friends and destroyed the town. And Vali…that was something that hurt him.

The dragon wielder had to give up some of his life to gain more power, the Divining Gear, only for if used he loses more of his life. Azazel told the brown-haired teen that Vali wasn't even taking him that serious which was a blow to his pride. If only he focused on something else than woman he might have, maybe, made Vali take him more seriously.

"I-I-I'm such an idiot," Issei lamented himself as he felt a stinging sensation in his eyes.

He was now finally remembering all his past failures and things he regrets.

 _"I-If-If I hadn't been such a giant pervert I wouldn't have had to see Buchou cry in the Rating Game with Riser. I could have saved Asia earlier. I would have been able to help Kiba more than I did. I could have beaten that stupid crow. I could have pushed Vali to take me seriously,"_ Issei thought as he listed his many regrets that on how if he had taken this life more serious.

 **[It's not too late, partner.]** Ddraig's voice reached his ears.

Issei looked up slightly, signaling that he was listening.

[ **Now that you realize all these things and take this seriously you can become strong. Become one of the strongest, if not the strongest wielder of me.]** Ddraig informed his partner, Issei.

The old dragon believed in what he was saying to Issei. While, at first, he didn't like the boy and interested with how strong he was slowly becoming, even if through a woman, and realized the same thing Tannin was saying. Looks like an outside source was all it needed and now he could grow into something better.

Issei took in all the words the wise dragons were saying to heart. After a moment of silence. He sniffed and whipped his tears away. His shout somewhat surprised Tannin but smiled a little when he saw the newer and brighter fire roaring in Issei's eyes.

"Let's train Old Man Tannin!" Issei said with a determined grin.

Tannin smirked before charging at the brown-haired teen.

"Don't die so easily, Red Dragon Emperor," Tannin said.

And the mountain was alive with fire and loud curses from one Issei to his dragon teacher who only laughed at him.

Issei's entire body was smoking as he was flat on his back panting.

"T-Th-That was torture Old Man Tannin," Issei said between breaths.

Tannin was standing above the boy completely unharmed with an amused grin.

 **[Don't be such a baby. Trust me, Tannin wasn't even using five percent of his full power.]** Ddraig informed his partner who cried a little more at the fact.

 **"Kid,"** Tannin said to get Issei's attention to see he had a boulder on his shoulder.

 **"I want you to move this boulder."**

With that Tannin tossed the rock off his shoulders and into the ground. The ground underneath Issei shook. The boy looked at the boulder before looking at his dragon master with a shocked look.

"How the hell am I supposed to lift that?! It's ten times my height!" Issei shouted with burning anger.

 **"You don't know how to use that dragon power that's been growing inside you?"** Tannin asked with, what Issei assumed, a raised eyebrow.

"What!?" Issei shouted in surprise.

"How the hell should I have known I had dragon power growing!?" The brown-haired teen demanded of the great dragon.

The response was in the form of a clawed finger pointing at Issei's Boosted Gear covered arm.

 **"That left arm of yours has been leaking dragon energy I could scene miles away when I was coming to get you,"** Tannin said, causing Issei's eyes widened as he remembered his left arm was a dragon's arm and that, technically, means he's a dragon as well.

 **"Dragon power is much more different from Devil and human magic,"** Tannin said, getting Issei out of his thoughts

" **One is about imagination while the other is on focus but for dragon powers you rely on pure power. This is the reason why dragons are so feared. Focus the dragon power throughout your entire body and you'll feel power like nothing you have ever had,"** Tannin instructed.

With shaky legs, Issei was able to get up and look at the boulder before trudging his way until he was right in front of it. Closing his eyes, tried to push the giant rock with all his might but for nothing as it didn't budge.

"Come on power! Give me something!" Issei thought as he tried his hardest to push the earth.

What he didn't see, or notice was that his left arm turned draconic and covered his entire form in red.

 _"Not bad,"_ Tannin thought to himself as he looked at the power his pupil was releasing.

With a new wind, Issei yelled out as he stomped his foot into the ground, leaving a crater. He was finally able to lift the giant rock but only five inches before the red aura disappeared. All the power leaving his body was gone and caused him to collapse onto his back once more but with a grin.

"Haha! I-I-I did it!" Issei said, being proud of himself.

 **"Not bad kid. Not bad at all,"** Tannin said.

Issei did well for someone who just tapped into dragon power.

 **"But don't get overconfident. A hatchling could have lifted the whole boulder,"** Tannin said, making sure to keep his student grounded.

Issei chuckled and was worn out.

"Th…then that means…I just have to keep going," Issei wheezed out between heavy pants as his eyes became heavy and slowly feels asleep.

Seeing the boy had passed out the purple dragon decided to talk to Ddraig.

 **"So Ddraig, how do you think it would have gone if he used his Sacred Gear?"** Tannin asked his old friend and fellow dragon thoughts.

 **[He most likely would have lifted the boulder…if he used that head of his he could have but oh well. That's what we're here for.]** Ddraig answered.

Tannin laughed, knowing and planning the training rout for the teen.

 **"Never would have thought such a prideful dragon-like yourself would admit something like that. Don't worry about the boy. By the time I'm done with him people will barely recognize him,"** The purple dragon promised.

 **[Hmm, just don't overdo it. Don't want this fool to lose who he is in the process…or his head.]** Ddraig said with a smirk if he could.

 **"Trust me, old friend. I wouldn't even dream of it,"** Tannin replied with his own toothy smirk.

Tannin had big plans for not just Issei, but for Ren as well. For some reason, the white-haired teen had an aura that covered him and smelled like a dragon for some reason. The scent was small, and the aura was dormant, but close on waking up. His training will not help one but two dragon wielders.

Oh, this should be good. What will happen next for Ren, Issei, Rias and her peerage? Find out next time.

* * *

 **AN: Should Ren have a Sacred Gear that Azazel gives him? If so which one, why, and how should it play out in the story? Like to hear some ideas or thoughts.**

 **Also, here is the final harem and no more changes or adding.**

 **Ren's Harem Final Update: Serafall Leviathan. Yasaka. Madoka Bael (Female Sairaorg). Kuisha Abaddon. Coriana Andrealphus. Medea. Arcueid Brunestud. Leone. Nero (Red Saber). Esdeath Partas. Cassandra Aoi. Sona Sitri. Tsubaki Shinra. Kuroka. Akeno Himejima. Katerea Leviathan. Merlin (Female). Jeanne (DxD). Xenovia Quarta. Rossweisse. Gabriel. Seekvaira Agares. Valerie Tepes. Koneko Toujou. Ley Fay Pendragon. Ravel Phenex. Irina Shidou**


	6. Chapter 3 (Lemon)

**Chapter 3.5: Magic Girl, Lioness, and Goddess (Lemon)**

 **Kiss of Death by Mika Nakashima x Hyde**

 **AN: Now the last chapter I asked for ideas on what Sacred Gear Ren could have and use, but only had some ideas and so I am going to write a couple down for a vote. Also give me reason why that Sacred Gear should work for the OC.**

 **A: Downfall Dragon Spear (Fafnir)**

 **B: Prison of Ruin (Vritra)**

 **C: Absolute Crossing (Massone22 idea and on the vote)**

 **And this chapter has a lemon for the head ups and now enjoy the chapter.**

After Tannin told me to leave for the day and come back the next morning to see the changes on Issei. The purple dragon plans on changing and challenging the brown-haired teen to see the true strength he could do. It sounds like a long shot, but we can only hope.

Fun fact, a fanfiction of DxD I read back in my old home was call; A Dragon's New Path by The Storm Master 567 (Great story check it out) that had the once perverted fool Issei changed after his training with Tannin the Dragon King and takes the supernatural world by storm while creating a new path to bathed in a crimson glow. Sounds cool to have the brown-haired teen changed and become stronger to protect my sister and his fellow peerage members. Now that's out of the way, let's get back to the now.

 _"A person is smart. People are dump, panicky dangerous animals and we are known it,"_ I thought, quoting K from M.I.B and chuckled with a small smile on my face.

God or Maou I love those movies and anime to watch but moving on and make my way towards the Bael household to see Serafall, Madoka, and Cassandra for the evening. My King wanted to talk to me with Madoka and Cassandra about something important. I agreed and was fine talking to them.

I teleported myself into Bael Clan household where Madoka told me to meet her at and soon found myself in the hallways of household. Hmm, I am guessing that I am on the third floor and close by to one of Madoka rooms she uses. I wonder which room she in?

As I walk pass a few doors, one of the doors open to show Serafall out with a smile on her face when seeing me. She wore a purple bathrobe that hugged her body figure and looked sexy to me. I didn't blush since I saw this bathrobe before and failed to see what comes next.

"Oh Ren-kun, you are here!" Serafall said in a happy tone of voice and started to pull me into the room all the sudden.

Once I got into the room with Serafall pulling me, I saw that room had a purple light shining the whole room, big king size circle bed and the other girls were setting on the bed. Madoka wore a purple shirt that was three sizes bigger and had no pants on as she showed her long sexy legs to me. Cassandra wore a black bath rob that hugged her body figure and looked sexy to me.

I am taken back of my girls bring me and looking sexy all sudden. I blushed a little and felt my body heating up from seeing my girls.

"Sera-chan, Madoka-chan, Cassandra what's going on?" I asked while having an idea what was going to happen next.

Serafall giggled into her right hand while Madoka smiled seductive and Cassandra warmly at me. My King pulled me to seat on the edge of the bed with her and started to captive my lips. I kissed back and closed my eyes as we both kissed very lovely and warmly. I'm starting to know what was going to happen next. I am no stranger to what was coming next and have lost my V-card at the age of sixteen with the woman I love and later had it with my some of my girls in my harem. So, I have the idea what was going to happen tonight and was fine with it.

Once Serafall and I stopped kissing for some air. Soon the air was gained back, Madoka went in to capture my lips and kissed me with tongue that made us both battle each other ours tongue. We both battle with tongues and making each other moan in pleasure before I dominated her which caused her to moan. Then we stop kissing to separate and gain some air.

Cassandra kiss me but was more calm, warm, and relaxing. I kissed with same things I felt and soon the kiss ended for more air to enjoy. Yep tonight I have feeling that it will be long and heated night.

Madoka took her shirt off, showing me her dark purple linger and winked at me with a smirk. Cassandra took her bathrobe off, showing me her black bra and panties. Serafall took hers off and wore pink linger. I smiled a little, knowing that this night was going to be a fun and long one to know.

"I take it that tonight is that _night_?" I asked, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Yep, yep, yep! Tonight, is the night we have some loving making with you Ren-kun," Serafall replied happily.

"I think we waited long enough for a night to ourselves," Madoka commented with smirk as she pulled my shirt off and rubbed my chest with her fingers, feeling my muscle and caused me to moan a little.

She has great hands and they are magical.

Cassandra rubbed her breast on my back, making me blush more on the sudden warmth. Serafall captive my lips again and we both started a heated kiss with tongue. As we kissed, Madoka started to take my pants off with Cassandra and my help to take them off, showing the tent within my boxers which cause to them to smile and blush.

I closed my eyes to enjoy more of the heated kiss with Serafall while Madoka and Cassandra started to rub my area, causing me to moan within the kiss and lead my King take me over. Soon we stopped kissing for the need air and to see that the other two girls were taking my boxers to expose my 12-inch-tall member.

Serafall and Madoka lower themselves to lick my member and caused me to moan. I fought through the moan to pleasure Cassandra in front of me. I kissed her on the lips before kissing neck and downward towards her breast causing her to moan in pleasure. I used my hands and tongue on the left breast before going to the right, making my blonde-haired lover to blush and moan more in pleasure as I took her bra off.

Soon my black-haired lovers stop licking and place my member into between their breasts, making me moan of the sudden pleasure and was close on coming. Soon enough I come with my hot cum on Serafall and Madoka with some of it on their faces and breast, but Cassandra licked off to get some of me.

Serafall and Madoka smiled before taking off their bras and panties slowly and sexy in front me, giving me a tease and a show to enjoy which was good. I saw how much they are wet and want me to become one like before. I have no problem with that and this was my first foursome.

"So, who will go first this time?" I asked as I raise my body up and ready for main fun.

"Me! Me! Me, Ren-kun!" Serafall screamed happily before capturing my lips once more for another quick kiss.

During the kiss I brought my black-haired lover/king down onto the bed with me on top of her and got my member ready. Soon the kiss stops for the next part. Serafall nodded her, telling me to go and was ready. I nodded back before going in slowly with one thrust into her, causing her to moan and me to groan of the sudden pleasure of becoming one.

"Oh Ren-kun! It feels so good. You can move now," Serafall said warmly and lovey with a smile on her face.

"Of course, Sera-chan," I replied with a warm smile on my face and started to thrust into Serafall, making moan in pleasure and wanting more of it like me.

As Serafall and I follow our moments in perfect motion, Madoka had capture my lips once more for us to kiss with tongue and not leave herself out. I open one to see Cassandra taking off her paints and sat on Serafall's face, not letting herself out and wanted some fun.

Cassandra moaned in pleasure as Serafall eats and licks her before moaning from my sudden powerful thrust into her and was close like me to come. Madoka and I stop kissing to gain some air. I groan as I felt myself getting close on coming within my lover in front of me.

Soon enough I come first within Serafall getting her to scream in pleasure as she come with me. I don't have to worry about her being pregnant since Pure Blooded Devils have a low birth rate, but it never hurts to check once and awhile if she will have our child. Cassandra got off from Serafall and rest on the bed with moan from coming.

Serafall smiled before giving me quick kiss on the lips and allowed us to get out. I wasn't done since I still had energy for more and my member was ready for two more rounds.

Madoka smiled as she pushed me down for her to ride me and allow Serafall to rest for round two. She lines her area to my member before coming down and become one with me, causing her to moan through her teeth and me to moan of the pleasure. We soon moved together and thrust at the same time, getting us to moan more and hear flesh smacking against each other.

While round two was going, Cassandra and Serafall rest to watch the show and was close to the end. Madoka was moan before screaming and was close on coming. I was close on coming and moan as we kept thrust onto each other faster and soon moaned as we come as one. We breath from us coming and kissed with tongue action for a few moments and she got off me.

Cassandra clawed towards me to capture my lips for a moment and rest her head against mine.

"Would like to be on top or bottom?" I asked, wondering what the third was going to be.

"Could we stay like this for the third round?" Cassandra asked, having her area near my member.

I understand her and know that she wants the third round. I nodded my head, agreeing and caused my blonde-haired love to smile for our moment. Cassandra and I line each other to become one and started to thrust in to each other. She gripped onto the bed and I placed my hands on her butt, keeping her in place and not fall. We kept going at each other, causing us to moan and felt at the end to come.

Cassandra screamed out of loud and I groan in pleasure when we both come at the side time. I breathed out a little before getting out but hold my blonde-haired lover in my arms. She hugged me and rest her head in my chest with a smile on her face and felt warm with me. I smiled before falling backwards into the bed with Serafall and Madoka joining us with one on my right and other on my left side of my body.

Now that was great and could not be any happier with women I love in my life. I have no fear on getting my girls pregnant from our love making. Pure-Blooded Devils have a low birth rate, so Serafall and Madoka should be fine. Cassandra…we will have to check and be safe. But I can worry about that later. Now I want to enjoy this moment with the three girls I love in a nice warm and relaxing sleep.


End file.
